


All The Good Girls Go To Hell

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe- Horde Lord Catra, Animal Instincts, BDSM, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Flower Symbolism, Marking, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, horde lord catra, no betas we die like men, this was written before season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: It had been five months since Catra and Adora had confessed their love and saved Etheria. While the the cat is out of the bag so it speak, they don't know what the next step is and what to call their feelings as a whole. Post season 5 canon divergent.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 533





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title for this fic: Horny O'Clock
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by "Spoils of War" by maxthbd ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585744/chapters/41450879 ) and was written like...a few weeks before season 5 premiered. I was hoping to have it done before Season 5, but I got pre-S5 brainrot and then Catradora canon brainrot...so here we are, lol. 
> 
> The second chapter of this fic will be posted soonish, I promise! I just felt that this would be too long to be a oneshot.
> 
> I'm a bit nervous about posting this, but I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoy it, those mean a lot to me!
> 
> As always, if you guys wanna chat/reach out, my tumblr is Hollow-Haven, my 18+ twitter is @Hollowed_Haven and my sfw twitter is @Haven_Hollowed .

It has been five months.

Five months since the stars came back to Etheria. Five months since Etheria became one of the many planets within the wider universe. Five months since the defeat of Horde Prime. Five months since Catra took over the Horde after Hordak’s death. Five months since Adora heard Catra’s voice again.

_ “Hey Adora...” _

That voice of hers haunted her. 

_ “I’m not sure what we both want from each other anymore...I need more time..to think about it.” _

Adora was barely able to face her with every fiber of her being. Just seeing her, it ignited something within her. Adora wasn’t sure what it was, she still had no clue being alone with her thoughts for five months. While there was some form of peace, or as peaceful as it could be with everything being left unchanged after Horde Prime’s defeat. The Horde was silent on all matters, like the lands it had taken and the refugees it left behind displaced. 

_ “But I do know that I don’t want to hurt you anymore, and want to be with you..I’m just not sure how.” _

Glimmer, while angry at Catra for not coming to the table and speaking, didn’t want to push on the matter much to everyone’s dismay. While the Horde was not preparing for a war, they were still repairing the damages. Changing rulers takes time, Glimmer knew it took nearly half a year before she officially became Queen of Brightmoon after her mother’s passing.

_ “I will let you know when I’m ready.” _

So when one day, out of the blue, Catra decides to throw a party. Not just any party, a formal gathering of the nobles of the land. It left everyone puzzled, but still preparing for it anyways in hopes that attending would be seen as a sort of olive branch.

That wasn’t what Adora worried about the most at this point in time, however. In fact, she was nearly furious. 

Catra had sent her a simple message, along with a dress and a bouquet of flowers. Every detail of it was purely intentional, Adora knew. The bouquet itself had red and mauve carnations, orange roses and a Daffodil in the center. 

The dress that the message was sent with was a red and black one, but she knew by the look of it that it would hug her curves all too well. The skirt end of it was above her knees, and it was purely sleeveless. It would leave the neck and shoulders exposed, and cup the breasts to make it seem like it was larger than what it actually was. There is a black trim on the ends of it, and a single black streak in the middle. The waist was broad, but it was still a tight fit. If Adora wore it, her back would also be exposed. Everyone would see the faded scars she got from Catra’s claws all those years ago. Adora wouldn’t have been surprised if it was custom made for her. Adora knew just by staring at it, it would show off more than what she might be comfortable with at a formal party.

This dress, it was a naked dress. Just looking at it made Adora feel exposed to the elements. Did Catra want to make her feel more out of place than she already did at formal parties? Because if she did, this dress would absolutely work.

What finally hit the nail to the coffin was the message that Catra sent with it.    
_  
_ _ ‘I have a game for us planned, just you and me, Adora. Meet me at this location and this exact time. Wear the dress. Have your hair tied somehow. Play along and I’ll come to the meetings Sparkles keeps inviting me to. - Catra _ _  
_ _  
_ _ P.S. The codeword is Moon, and the safe word is Stars. Remember them both well.’ _

Glimmer and Bow looked at the message with Adora. The both of them were worried for their best friend. Glimmer was about ready to break the letter, groaning in annoyance. “I feel like Double Trouble has rubbed off on her too well. Can’t she be anymore dramatic?” Glimmer asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I mean look at that dress! It’s too showy for Adora! Catra knows that!” 

“The message is ominous too...like what game is she planning with me wearing this dress? Like does she want people to see everything!?” Adora obviously was distressed.   
  
“And Royal Etherian Etiquette states that if the host of the formal royal event you are going to sent you a gift of clothing, it would be considered an insult in the royal court of the host to not wear it.” Bow remembered. “Remembering Etherian history before the war with the Horde, those kinds of insults is considered a justified reason for a rise of tension between the two royals.”   
  
Bow looked up at and stared into Adora’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this? We still don’t know Catra’s intentions about the kingdoms the Horde took over under Hordak. We tried contacting her for months to figure things out but she’s been quiet...she might not be trustworthy? She might want to start another war?”   
  
“No, Bow.” Glimmer piped up, looking up at him. “She doesn’t want this war in Etheria to keep going. I’m tired, you’re tired, she’s tired, we’re all tired of this war. However with all of the evidence...she’s targeting Adora for something. That something we don’t know yet. She knows that Adora is She-ra, and that She-ra is the symbol of the Rebellion. We have more kingdoms than ever supporting us ever since Horde Prime, but if She-Ra falls…”    
  
“We could lose the confidence of the kingdoms that came out of the woodwork to support us. So they will drop from the Rebellion and we would lose the food imports and shelter they are giving to the affected kingdoms.” Adora added on in fear.   
  
“Exactly.” Glimmer looked at Adora. “No offense to Sweet Bee, but she’s known to be a flake. Even her own girlfriend complains about her missing out on their special date nights sometimes.” Glimmer sighs. “I still don’t know how they’re still together.” Glimmer looks at Bow, then Adora. “Aside from that...we need a plan to make sure this ‘game’ isn’t some trick to harm Adora.”

Adora opened her mouth to speak. “I-” 

“We can bring Perfuma to check out the flowers, maybe they mean something.” Bow suggested.    
  
“Good idea, Bow, take Swift Wind and get Perfuma here. Me and Adora will make a game plan for the party.”

“I don’t think she wants to hurt me af-”    
  
“Yes, your majesty!” Bow runs out of the war room.    
  
“After what she told me…” Adora was too late, Bow was gone.    
  
“Don’t worry Adora, we’ll handle this okay?” Glimmer smiles at Adora. 

Adora sighs and gives Glimmer a weak smile.

In about an hour, Bow had returned with Perfuma about the flowers. None of the Best Friend Squad knew anything about plant symbolism, but knew Catra. If she wanted to do something intental, she would do it. Everything about this had been done on purpose, even to the selection of flowers. Perfuma told them that the red carnations had meant deep romantic love and passion, the mauve carnations meant dreams of a fantasy, the orange roses meant passion or desire, and the Daffodil meant new beginnings. 

“Looking at these flowers, She-Ra. It means that whoever sent it is admitting romantic and sexual affections for you.”

At that moment, they all felt like they had been played. The room was silent in processing this.

_ 'So Catra did think about it, huh?' _ Adora thought with a side of cyanide dripping down her inner voice. It was enough to nearly kill her. She gripped the dress in her hands, threatening to rip it apart with her bare hands. Funnily enough Adora herself hasn't even sorted out her thoughts, knowing herself, Adora would need the extra push to finally sort herself out.

“Oh finally!” Glimmer broke the muteness of the room. Glimmer knew something, and Adora wasn’t sure if she wanted to ask how or why she knew. Adora was too focused on being angry at Catra and being lost in her own thoughts.

Adora couldn't deny the idea that she missed Catra, and wanted to entertain her game despite the grounds being at the Fright Zone. Why? She did not know at that moment. Catra had the home field advantage, but Adora had mass numbers on her side. Hopefully Adora would finally feel useful and drag Catra out to the wider world to help the other princesses. Peace of mind will finally be given to Etheria, the world will be balanced and a true peace time would be reached...but what about Adora? 

Adora would feel lost and empty, but that was the price to pay for peace. She's not a weapon, she's not a tool of destruction, not anymore.

A part of her missed the thrill of it all, craved for it even. Adora while hated the stakes, loved the rush of it all, experiencing it with Catra. Having Catra being the one to do it with her, it felt intimate in a sense that Adora herself can not describe with words.

Maybe, one last time, she would be able to experience that drug with no known name. Being at odds with Catra. Having her call her name in the distance in a sultry fashion to annoy and arouse her. Have her blood pumping, her heart beating as she came close to her. Those mismatched eyes looking down at her in a predatory fashion as if Catra was ready to consume her whole.   
  
Adora had always known she was on Catra’s mind. Catra was always in hers. Sometimes it felt like she was flying, and Adora can not deny that she was addicted. That feeling of doing their dance together. 

In fact, every part of her now wanted her to play along, least she would die in more ways than one. No matter what, something called her back to Catra. The fact was that Catra decided to declare a war on her. One that even Adora’s fighter spirit would not turn down.    
  
The flame ignites once more, determined to win what Catra had in store for her.

\------------------------------------------

The two floor grand hall looked larger than life. A mixture of machine and plant life gave it it’s own identity. There were extra special precautions in place to ensure that lava was not on the floor. The main pillars of the ball room which held the building up was nothing but pure lava following through clear glass-like substance much similar to a decorative aquarium. It brought a natural, slightly ominous light to the room.

Various small, non-threatening robots were walking around, passing foods, drinks and taking photos for guests. The room was filled with royalty of various statuses from nobles, princesses, princes and even some queens and kings from kingdoms of various sizes. A lot of them were on different sides of the war. The Best Friend Squad could recognize a large portion of their allies.

A large red carpet was rolled out for guests to enter, which divided the room all the way to the thrones where the hosts sat. Adora would note there were three of them, each of them the same height and had the Horde flag draped over. It represented each of the Horde’s new leaders. Princess Scorpia sitting on the right, Princess Entrapta sitting on the left and Lord Catra sitting right in the middle. 

As the Best Friend Squad walked in the line of various guests from the different kingdoms of Etheria, Adora could feel her heart ready to burst from her chest. The guests that were already there looked at Adora. They began to whisper to each other. She was wearing the dress Catra had sent her. Adora’s hair was tied in a bun being held together by a Daffodil as per Perfuma’s suggestion.

Adora could feel the weight of the whispers pushing down on her. Each step seemed heavier than the last. 

Once they got closer, Adora’s eyes would land on Catra. The blonde noticed she was wearing a suit with suspenders. The collared v-neck buttoned shirt she wore was red, the same shade of deep red as Adora’s dress. Had Catra intended to match with Adora? It seemed like it to her. Adora noticed that the top buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned, which exposed some of her chest. Not saying that she did, but Adora definitely did not tilt her head to the side slightly to see that she was not wearing a bra.

Adora automatically blushed a bit and looked down at Catra’s black pants. Catra smirked when she saw Adora. Once the squad finally got to the three hosts, they all bowed in greeting.

Catra’s eyes were only on Adora. Catra could see in plain sight that Adora was wearing the dress. Adora’s signal that she was interested in what she had planned. A message to Catra that she wanted whatever she was going to throw at her.    
  
Catra had never been so turned on by her consent for the hunt. 

Under so many eyes, ears and mouths, it would be a once in a lifetime experience for them both. To see Adora be hers so publicly, to have so many eyes upon them both. All of these witnesses would see. Some of them would know what happened between Adora and herself, some of them would not, but the hunt would go on all the same.   
  
The Magicat wasn’t afraid to let all of Etheria know that Adora, Princess of Power, was hers and hers alone. That no one would take her the way she does. That if anyone even dared to dance with Adora the way Catra will, they would face the Horde Lord’s wraith.

Tonight, Adora became her prey once more, one last time, and their ritual which crossed worlds and brought the stars back to the night sky would be complete.

Catra could hear Adora’s voice begging for Catra to claim her, that she wants her all to herself. Catra couldn’t wait.   
  
“Hey there guys! It’s nice to see you. It’s been awhile huh?!” Scorpia chimed, getting up from her seat to hug all three of them at once. Glimmer laughed and hugged Scorpia back. Bow attempted the same. Adora, being in the middle, was sandwiched and gasped for air. Scorpia let them go and went back to her seat on the throne.

Entrapta waved at them all with her hair. “Greetings friends! Welcome to the party.” She said casually. “We have tiny snacks! And other tiny foods! It’s going to be great.”    
  
“And I see you’re wearing the dress, Adora.” Catra purred in a sultry tone. Adora could see that her fur is slightly raised. Her tail swayed while her hand moved to rest on the arm rest. Catra scanned Adora with a vulturous stare. Catra had been staring at Adora ever since she entered. Her claws extended, allowing herself a small growl. Adora gulped in fear. Glimmer and Bow did their best to remain calm, but all four of them knew what she wanted.    
  
“I will be seeing you soon, then. I hope you enjoy what I have planned tonight. I know I will.” Catra could barely contain herself. Adora knew by the way her claws retracted and extended, the way she looked at her. Catra wanted her. Adora could do nothing but look and feel like prey at the pasture, waiting to be devoured.

Scorpia and Entrapta remained silent during the transaction between Catra and Adora. They both looked at each other as if they both knew something. They looked back at the Best Friend Squad, Bow and Glimmer sharing that same worried looks with Entrapta and Scorpia.

“Don’t forget Adora. You have a big speech to make at the ending ceremonies about how this will mark the end of an era and a new era of peace and magic, blah blah blah. It’s a bit last minute to ask that of you, Adora, but I’m sure you’ll find the words to say, you always do.” Catra added, “The attendants would love a speech from She-Ra herself. By the way, please do enjoy the party, all of you.”   
  
It didn’t help that when they dismissed them to join the party, Catra could see Adora’s back. Adora felt like Catra could pounce on her at any moment as she walked away from her.    
  
Adora would be lying if the feeling of Catra looking at her with such twisted desire made her believe she ruined her underwear, just a little bit.

“Are you alright, Wildcat?” Scorpia asked after Adora, Bow and Glimmer joined the rest of the attendants.   
  
“Oh I’m feeling good. Tonight is about to get a lot more fun…” Catra didn’t even look at Scorpia. Her eyes were on Adora. Even as they greeted the other guests, Catra’s thoughts were on Adora. Catra had been waiting far too long for this. To finally have Adora have to herself.

Now that she knew the feelings were mutual, she would be able to make her move.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Okay, wow. When Perfuma said she had sexual intentions, she wasn’t kidding.” Glimmer said in shock. “It’s nice seeing her take the initiative though.” Glimmer added casually. "I thought she was going to sulk, yearn, lie and imagine what could be in her little corner of Etheria forever...you know, like what you're doing right now."   
  
Adora was doing her best to stay calm. Bow was reminding her about her breathing exercises. “Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. There ya go Adora!”    
  
“I honestly can’t believe I'm going through with this. All of this.” Adora said in shock. “I mean it was easy when we were enemies, all we focused on was the fight but I can’t fight here and I have to talk to people, fancy people. I can’t talk to fancy people.”   
  
“Yes you can, Adora. You can fight and talk to fancy people.” Glimmer grabbed Adora by her shoulders and looked up at her. “Listen. You have to stay strong. Catra is just doing this to get you…” She looks around to ensure that no other royal was listening in on their conversation. Glimmer whispers in Adora’s ear, “Horny.”    
  
“Glim. I love you as a friend, but it’s already too late for that.” Adora whined. “I’m pretty sure she’s ready to go too- oh gods what am I going to do? I have to stay prim and proper since I have a speech to give at the end of the party and- I hate it here Glim, I really do.”    
  
“Breathe Adora! Breathe! You’ll be fine, I promise.” Glimmer smiled at her, doing her best to not be nervous in front of Adora.

“Hi I’m Adora, twenty-three, and I don’t know how to breathe-” 

“Adora!” Bow squeaked, his voice cracking.

“Let’s go mingle a bit. You have a while until all the guests finish coming in and you have to meet with Catra. Might as well say hi to some friends.”    
  
“I would like that, Glim, very much so.”    
  
The Best Friend Squad went out in search of their friends and allies, mostly to calm Adora down but to also check up on them. It had been an easy half hour for Adora, she got introduced to people. She met a few fans, took some photos with them. She also got to see her friends like Sea Hawk and Mermista. Even Double Trouble seemed to be enjoying themself enough with everything that was going on.    
  
The doors closed, all of the guests had arrived. It was time for Adora to go see Catra in the location given in the letter for her. It wasn’t until the crowd hushed and looked over to the thrones. Catra stood up, looking rather proudly. Her eyes darted around the crowd, as if she was looking for something.    
  
Catra looked slightly disappointed, just for a brief moment then looked upon the wider crowd with a smile.    
  
“As host, I humbly welcome everyone to the Fright Zone. May the festivities begin.” 

That out of the way, many of the attendants returned to their normal chatter. Catra disappeared into the frey, along with Scorpia and Entrapta who finally joined in on the party.    
  
Adora bid everyone a farewell and went to the location Catra had described in her letter. It was a second floor room, the only one with it’s door fully closed and locked with the symbol of the Horde on it.   
  


Adora weaved around the smaller crowd that inhabited the second floor. She looked at each door to find them open. Smaller groups of people in each room, enjoying their company away from the larger group of royalty on the dance floor below. Those who were at the second floor got a good view of everyone below.    
  
When Adora finally got to the room, she knocked twice. “Moon.” Adora whispered to the door. The door opened, upon entry into the room the door closed shut. 

The bedroom Adora found herself in was rather lavish in decoration. A red carpet, a large queen size bed fit for a royal. A wide dresser with a large round mirror in the center. Across from Adora, sat Catra in a large arm chair. Her legs crossed as her hands laid on her thigh.    
  
Catra’s ears perk up, Catra flashed a grin at her. Her sharp teeth were exposed to Adora. Catra’s tail swayed, “Hey Adora.” 

“Catra.” Adora breathed out, clenching her fist. “Alright, I’m here. What do you want?” She asked, standing tall.    
  
Catra giggled. “Getting straight to the point I see.” She sighed, staring at Adora. “You do look beautiful in that dress.” Catra insisted in a wistful fashion. “It’s a shame that by the time we end our game, it will be ruined, but that’s the price to pay for fun. Isn’t it Adora?” Catra asked.   
  
Adora blushed, her fists clenching tighter. Catra could see Adora’s muscles make into full view, rippling as Adora attempted her best to be non-violent. Adora loved and hated how cocky Catra was being at that moment. “Get straight to the point!” Adora said.    
  
The red moon’s light shining down upon her. The glow of her yellow and blue eyes staring down at her. All Adora could see was a vague shape of Catra, and those two shining orbs within the darkness. “When tonight is over. You will be on that bed, begging for me to finish ruining you.” Catra proclaimed, pointing at the large queen bed. “However, first. You will be my prey.” Catra pointed at Adora.

“You will do everything that I command of you, with your consent of course.” Catra told her. “You will dance, mingle with these princesses but after each hour, I will tell you to do something and you will have to do it regardless of what is happening at that moment.” Catra stood up from her chair. “And you will follow through each and every command of mine. I will leave marks, and you will show them proudly, for everyone to see. You can not hide, you must be out in the open like the prey you are. I must see you at all times after all.” Catra purred out, her claws extending when retracting. “Everyone will see that the mighty She-Ra has been defeated by the new Lord of the Horde.”    
  
Adora gasped, “Catra!”    
  
“Oh I’m not done speaking yet. Good girls speak when her Lord is done speaking.” Catra warned her. “And when it’s all done, you’ll be giving your speech to everyone, and you will do it marked by me in every place they can see, your legs quivering, dripping in arousal.” Catra walked closer to Adora. One step after the other, loud and heavy on purpose. Each sound of Catra’s feet stepping on the floor Adora flinched until she was pinned against the wall. “Finally, your speech is finished, I will kiss you on your lips, just like this in front of everyone.” 

“Catra you can’t do-”    
  
Catra kissed Adora on her lips. Adora’s eyes shot wide and she felt her blush over her features. The blonde melted into the kiss, filled with want and need. Her whole body felt as if it was screaming for her. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, holding her wild mane with both of her hands. Catra graped Adora’s waist, pulling her close.   
  
If this was a sample of what Catra had in mind, Adora wanted the whole buffet.

Catra pulled away, staring at Adora. “Do you want to play Adora? This is your last chance to back out now. It’s entirely your call.”    
  
“B-but what about the talks with Brightmoon and the other kingdoms, if I back out?” 

Catra had planned to come out of isolation leadership wise soon. Catra knew Adora had a hero complex, and she did use it a bit to lure her to come. Catra didn’t want to lie to Adora, but she did withhold the truth from her. Well...it was the first time they’ve seen each other since Horde Prime. So Catra could excuse herself for that. “I am going to be honest with you Adora, I would have started talks with them soon either way. I just needed...time to sort out the Horde, the leadership rankings, my thoughts...I managed to get some of the rebuilding done. I didn’t want to go there, a mess you know? I have a reputation to uphold.”    
  
“Funny how you’re talking about reputation when you’re talking about possibly ruining mine.” Adora snapped at Catra.

Catra laughed and pressed her forehead against Adoras. “True, but seriously. Don’t worry about it...too much.” Catra’s head lowered to Adora’s neck. “I don’t want to do this if you’re not okay with it, Adora. I mean it. It’s meant to be fun for us after all.”

“Fun with high stakes…”    
  
“What better fun is there Adora?”    
  
“I don’t know, I could think of a few things.” Adora rolled her eyes.

Catra snorted, giggling. Catra pulled away, leaving Adora to nearly collapse on her own weight. “I’ll take that as no?” Adora gripped the wall, her eyes widening at the sudden sense of weightlessness. She wanted more, that kiss felt so brief compared to all the time they spent apart. 

Desperation was written in Adora’s eyes. The way her body stood there nearly bow legged, wide eyed at Catra. Catra wasn’t sure, but the way she acted she had like no choice was funny to her.    
  
Adora could have turned around and walked out the door. She had that choice, yet all she did was stand there. Catra was amused, sitting down on the bed. Catra propped her elbow against her thigh, her hand resting on her head. Catra watched Adora, giggling at her.   
  
“Are you going to stare all night or are you thinking about it?”    
  
“This. Isn’t. Fair.” Adora spoke mindlessly.    
  
“Oh it’s very much fair. You choose to stay. You haven’t left the room at all yet. You could get up and leave and I wouldn’t say or do a thing. You know this.” Catra pointed out. “Yet, here you are just standing here, looking at me like I’m going to eat you despite knowing that I am harmless right now. It’s a nice look to you.” Catra pointed at Adora, her finger moved in a circle to place an emphasis on her. “I am going to forgive you, this time, but next time consider your choices before pointing blame at me when things don’t go the way you want to.”

Adora barred her teeth at Catra, clenching her fist. Adora was conflicted. She wanted this, but she also hated Catra’s guts. Adora also hated how right Catra was. She could have left, but she stayed. Adora knew it would have been the wiser choice to leave and continue on as if this hadn’t happened.

If she did that, she would sacrifice the feeling she had been longing for.    
  
Why did Catra’s mere presence make her feel so alive? 

Adora was going to chase this feeling.

“Decided yet?”    
  
Adora nods. ‘Sorry Glimmer.’ Adora thought then finally spoke. “I’ll play.” 

Catra seemed relieved. 

“But-” 

  
Catra’s ears perked up.    
  
“That doesn’t mean I’m not putting up a fight.”    
  
Catra smirked at her. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, princess.”

Little did Adora know that she just sold her everything to the devil. Catra got up from the bed, she fixed Adora so that she was standing without looking like she nearly fell down. “It wouldn’t be as entertaining for us if you didn’t put up a fight.” Catra whispered in her ear then spun Adora around so that her back was facing Catra. “So fight all you want.” Catra pushes her hips against Adora, causing the blonde to gasp. 

Catra’s hand slipped down Adora’s dress. One had stopped at her chest, moving past the bust of the dress and groping her breast. Adora battled to not give the Magicat the satisfaction of her moans. “I know you’ll fall.” She whispered when her free hand pulled up Adora’s short skirt. “And when you do, I’ll be right here to catch you.” Her hand slithered deeper until it hit Adora’s underwear. Adora could feel Catra’s purrs against her. Catra’s head laid on Adora’s bare shoulder, licking her neck. Adora shivered.

The Magicat’s fingers dug into the blonde’s panties. Adora gripped Catra’s side, clinging on to her suspenders. “You remember the safeword, don’t you?” She asked huskily.    
  
“Stars.” Adora answered obediently. Catra froze, looking into the blonde’s grey-blue eyes.

“Good.” Catra kissed her cheek. Adora’s legs began to quiver when Catra’s fingers teased Adora’s folds. “I can see that you’re all wet for me.” Catra purred. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, princess, and right before the main event too.” Catra would tease Adora. 

  
  


Her fingers ghosting over her lips. This made Adora gasp and jerk her hips towards Catra’s fingers. Catra couldn’t help but smirk at how easily Adora wanted her. Catra would let her enjoy this just a while longer, even giving her the brief pleasure of penetration. Adora moaned Catra’s name, her fingers maneuvered expertly around her walls. Catra knowing all too well how to make Adora gasp and quiver. Catra’s other hand groped and squeezed her breast. Seeing Adora’s flushed face was all part of the hunt. Catra was getting her ready for what was to come.

After a few moments of teasing, Catra pulled out, leaving Adora feeling empty and wanting more. Catra looked at her stained fingers, her hand coated with Adora’s arousal. Catra could smell the blonde easily. Catra took in the scent before speaking. “Look at this Adora.” Adora felt embarrassed, she rubbed her thighs together at a poor, desperate attempt at friction. Catra pulled her other hand out of Adora’s bust and onto her thigh. Her claws burrowing in, stopping Adora from rubbing herself. “You don’t get to cum during this game. Not until I _ let _ you.” Catra hissed.

“Open your mouth.”    
  
Adora, frantic for release, did as she was told. Catra stuffed the fingers which she used to tease Adora into her mouth. Adora tasting the sweet and bitter flavors of herself. “Consider the first hour done. Four more to go, princess.” Catra purred while Adora suckled her fingers. Catra let go of Adora’s thigh, and held her close by her waist. Catra wasn’t going to let Adora leave without a little present.    
  
The Lord kissed the left side of her neck. The mixture of Adora’s moans and Catra’s purrs filled the air as Catra placed her mark upon her, taking her time to suck and nibble on the kiss until the flesh turned pink. The magicat let go to admire her handy work.    
  
She saw Adora, slightly disheveled but just enough for the untrained eye to not suspect anything.

Catra licked her lips, then motioned Adora to leave. “I’ll see you in an hour, Princess. You are dismissed.” Catra purred.    
  
Adora turned around and stomped out of the room before her face could turn any redder.    
  
It was going to be a long night. 

\-----------------------------------------------

No one told her it was going to be easy. No one also told her that facing the person who had caused you so much hurt over the years was going to feel like dying all over again. The moment she looked into Adora’s eyes everything wanted to jump out at once. All of the tears, all of the screams, the kicking, the screaming and the crying she wanted to do. It never really gets out of one’s system.

  
  


Catra felt like she wanted to rip herself apart and consume her whole. To feel them become one for no one but them to experience. To ravage her golden locks through her claws and hear her cries for her name. To feel wanted by her, to hear her and see her give herself to her.

Yet a part of her had always told her she did not deserve it. Despite how much she wanted it. It felt so far fetched, a thought far away and distant as the stars.

Catra thought time away from her would help with it. Sort out her thoughts. Help herself figure out what she wanted. Catra knew what she wanted the moment she got that dress made, and picked out those flowers for her. Adora was all that she ever wanted, and she knew she wasn’t going to get her with her new found power.   
  
She knew her actions and her actions alone would do that. Catra hated to admit it, but she was just as scared to tell Adora that she loved her to her face with her own words than Adora probably was walking out that door. Catra could probably imagine the whispers she might be getting at that moment and the rumors that blossomed from seeing her strode out of the door of the room meant for the host of the party like a dead girl walking. Catra wondered what thoughts ran through Adora’s mind. She wondered if the blonde bombshell heard her heart burst at the mere sight of her. If she saw the look she gave her more closely.   
  
Touching her again after so long never felt so therapeutic yet so terrifying. It was like handling the rarest of jewels, the last of a kind, and the way she came into the room it was like she was the brightest of stars.    
  
She was a star within the night sky. Sparkling, beautiful, mysterious, yet oh so far away.    
  
All Catra could do was admire her in every way possible.    
  
“I guess I should go back before anyone notices I’m gone.” 

Catra walks out of her den to begin the hunt.

  
  
\-----------------------------------------------

Adora had been lost for some time now. Apparently some of the main meals had begun to be served and Adora wasn’t going to assume- she was not going to assume, but Bow must have dragged Glimmer along to where dinner was served to try out the meals the Horde had to offer now that ration bars weren’t a thing anymore.   
  
Too bad, Adora would miss the grey kind. 

Adora walked into the dining area. She did not recognize anyone. What was worse was that she could feel the whispers about her on her. There were a few heads turned as she walked in her low heel shoes. Adora wondered if it was just her or she could hear her own shoes against the metal floors? Was the room full of tension? Adora did not know anymore.   
  
_ Clank.  _ _  
_ _ Clank.  _

_ Clank. _

_ Clank. _   
  
Adora’s head was swimming. All she wanted was to see either one of her friends, Bow or Glimmer, whichever one was around. Maybe even Perfuma or Mermista, heck, she’ll even take Scorpia of all people if she needed to! Scorpia’s hugs sounded really good at that moment. Adora’s half paying attention to her surroundings and half deep in thought. Looking nearly absent minded as she accidently bumped into a person or two, promptly apologized then walked away faster than her low heel shoes could take her.    
  
Adora can’t shake the feeling that she was being watched, but she didn’t know by who. Adora guessed that it was Catra who was watching her. Adora recognized that feeling of the Magicat’s eyes on her. 

The next thing she knew it, the next person who she bumped into- 

“Oh hey Adora.”    
  
_ ‘Shit.’  _ _  
_ _  
_ “I-I-”    
  
“I didn’t expect you to get here so fast? I know.” Catra smirked at her. Double Trouble was next to her. They smiled at her, blinking her eyes.   
  
“Oh speak of the devil and she shall  _ appear _ .” They greeted Adora then took a small swing of their drink of questionable nature. “Who knew kitten could be so fiesty, I see what you did there.” Double Trouble took the moment to admire the hickey Catra left on Adora’s neck. “I’ve never been so proud.” They sniff, as if they were going to cry. “Damn, still can’t cry on cue, such a shame.”    
  
Catra giggled. “Are you doing alright, Adora? You’re looking a little..tense.” Catra noted. Her ears twitched and her tail flicked slightly in agitation. “Is anyone giving you a hard time?” While her tone was sultry, the look she gave the blonde was one of pure concern. Catra reached out for Adora’s hand, holding it with hers and rubbing it with her thumb to comfort her.   
  
Adora blushed, looking at Catra. Seeing Catra concerned for her helped her be a bit at ease. “I’m looking for Bow and Glimmer. I can’t find them.” Adora held her hand, at least somewhat tightly to help her relax. “Have you seen them?”    
  
“The Queen and her whipping boy did take a table to start eating in the back area.” Double Trouble explained. “They just got in there too from what I saw, so you could still meet them...if you’d like.”    
  
Catra looked at Adora, then back at Double Trouble, and then back at Adora. Catra was waiting for a que, anything that would signal to her what she needed. Catra guessed she wanted to be with her friends. “I can take you there if you want, Adora.”

“Please.” Adora practically begged. 

Catra nodded. “I’ll be back, DT.”    
  
“Oh leaving me so soon with your catnip, kitten? So unfair. Oh well, time to make my own fun .” Double Trouble transformed in front of her into a grey wolf noble of an andronyous gender.

“Don’t try to start another war.” Catra warned, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh no promises, sweet kitten. Have fun rolling around with your nip.” Double Trouble walks away from them. Leaving the two alone, and still holding hands.    
  
Catra groaned, blushing and rolling her eyes again. She looked at Adora. “Follow me and stay close.” Catra warned. Adora nodded, following Catra as they weaved through the crowds enjoying their chatter and tiny foods. Catra’s tail would bump against Adora’s leg every now and then, it was Catra’s way of ensuring that Adora was still with her and not lost within the crowds.   
  
Some gazes were upon them, but they were fleeting. Adora could see the eyes around them, then hear vague mentions of whispers. Some actively looked on, while some gave fleeting glances. 

“Who is She-Ra with?”    
  
“Isn’t that the new lord of the Horde?”    
  
“They’re holding hands.”    
  
“I heard they’ve been star crossed since they entered the war.”    
  
“Star crossed? Oh poor dears.”    
  
“Especially if this war continues, I fear for them.”    
  
Adora didn’t know if this or beating Horde Prime was worse. Adora felt helpless as the two of them walked closely, nearly side by side. Catra didn’t seem like she had a care in the world. Confident despite everything. Adora always knew that Catra had more courage than she did. It was one of the traits Adora admired about Catra so much.

The way she looked at her with a smile on her face, helping her get to her friends despite everything she told her earlier about being her prey. It didn’t help the question that rumbled from her chest when they got to the door to the back room. It had a golden plate on the door that reads ‘Private Dining Area’.    
  
Adora stopped at the door, Catra felt the tug of her hold. The Magicat turned her head to look at the blue-grey eyed First One in front of her. Catra was about to speak, if she was doing alright, but then she spoke, “Why are you helping me?” Adora asked her. “Despite everything you said?”    
  
A soft smile creeped up on her features, her free hand cupped Adora’s chin gently. Catra rubbing her thumb against her cheek. “Because I said I would catch you when you fall.” That answer came out so simple from her lips. Adora remembered that promise. It sounded so nefarious and predatory when she did, it oozed the confidence of someone who knew what they wanted and knew how to get it. Someone who was prepared to take what they wanted without any remorse or mercy.    
  
Yet the promise it held, the purpose of those words held became so clear to her at that moment.

“If you need help, I will be here for you. Your comfort is important to me.”   
  
That made anxious and constantly nervous Adora feel more secure than ever. 

Adora’s face turned red, and Catra’s face flushed pink. Adora absentmindedly leaned down to the shorter women, kissing her right on where Catra sang those comforting words to her. Catra kissed back, the addicting feeling of having her fallen star’s lips upon her was like nothing within Etheria or the wider universe. Adora willingly kissed her, it made the Magicat purr. The vibrations aid to calm the blonde more.   
  
When they broke the kiss, they started at each other. It felt as if nothing but them mattered within the world. The small amount of gasps and loud whispers were background noise compared to the moment they just shared.    
  
Catra set her hand down, and let go. “Go have fun with your friends. I’ll be back for you, okay?”    
  
Adora nods, hugging her. “Thank you. It means a lot more to me then you know.”    
  
Catra giggled. “Go on you dork.”    
  
Adora turned tail and walked into the Restaurant Area.    
  
Catra took the moment to stare at her, watching her with the eagerness and patience of a huntress. While that moment was unexpected, Catra was happy to have helped her fallen star. After all, when she comes back, she’ll be having more of her fun.   
  
Catra turned around, wondering what kind of trouble Double Trouble would get into. 

Meanwhile Adora was able to find Bow and Glimmer after some help of the robotic wait staff.

Adora sat with Glimmer and Bow, who were still waiting for their food. “Oh hey Adora! I’m surprised you found us so quickly.” Bow said with a smile on his face.    
  
“Yeah, how did your little ‘meeting’ with Catra go?” Glimmer asked with a smug smirk on her face, elbow on the table. She pointed out the mark Catra left on her neck. “I guess it went well?” Glimmer cackled.    
  
Adora blushed with embarrassment and attempted to sink into the table. Bow elbowed Glimmer. “Be nice. We don’t know what she went through.” Bow told her, squinting at her.

Glimmer pouts, “I never get to have any fun.” she turned her gaze to Adora. “Are you doing okay though?” 

Adora nods. “Y-yeah I’m fine.” Adora gave a nervous smile. “It went...in a direction I did not expect, at all.” Adora began to inform them about Catra’s speech. Which made Glimmer pout and Bow gasp in shock. The way Catra treated her after, and even what happened right before she met them.    
  
There was one thing for sure, if things were complicated now, things were going to get a lot more bizarre for them all from here on out.

“So every hour, you have to do one thing for her without protest?” Bow asked with worry.    
  
Adora nodded. “Yes.”    
  
“And she’s watching you?” Glimmer asked.

Adora shrugged.

“Whelp.” Glimmer slams her hands on the table. Which made both Bow and Adora jump in their seats. “I can’t believe I’m going to ask this but, how long is it until-” Glimmer looked around, then they all huddled closer together to hear Glimmer whisper “horny o’clock?”    
  
Adora shrugs. “I lost so much time looking for you guys I thought my hair was going to fall out. Catra said she’d come back for me, but I don’t know when.”    
  
“And how you’re feeling, Adora?” Bow asked when they broke out of their huddle.    
  
“Oh so complicated.”

“Okay so hor-”    
  
“Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon!” Bow’s voice cracked as he looked appalled at Glimmer. Glimmer smirked and giggled. Adora groaned and blushed more.    
  
“Am I not going to hear the end of this aren’t I?”    
  
“Nope. This is my entertainment for the night. I’m going to make good use of it. Especially since there’s so many-”    
  


Glimmer was cut off by the sound of their roboserver. A large round Emily with a rather cute red bowtie bringing them two seemly well cooked meals in large plates. The waitress Emily gave a few beeps as if to tell them to enjoy their meals then set it down next to Bow and Glimmer.    
  
“Oh food time!” Glimmer chimed happily. “Wait, do you want anything to eat, Adora? We could share if you want.”    
  
Adora, much to Glimmer and Bow’s surprise, shook her head. They were both surprised by this. Adora had always taken food. 

“She got you that bad huh?” Glimmer asked as she dug into her meal. Adora nods and sighs.    
  
“That and my stomach is in knots.”    
  
“Yeah, I can tell. You don’t know what you want don’t you?” Glimmer asked as she took another bite of her food. “I mean you kinda kissed her before you came to see us.” Glimmer pointed out. “Maybe you actually...I don’t know, like her?”    
  
“W-what?! No, I only did it because of the ga-”    
  
“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Adora.” Glimmer quickly responded, not wanting to hear the ending of the sentence. “All I’m saying that whole kissing her in public thing like that makes your excuse a little suspect.” Glimmer hummed in delight at the flavor, and took more. “I’m your friend, I have to be blunt with you or else you’ll say things like ‘hahaha Catra is such a good friend! Look at us kissing in public and now everyone thinks we’re SUCH GOOD FRIENDS.’” Glimmer pointed her spoon at Adora, dipping it up and down, making some of the food fall on the table. “Don’t be a lesbian without a girlfriend, Adora. Actually show her your more than a simple lesbian disaster. You're a lesbian disaster who acknowledges her crushes! Those are one of a kind."

Bow was too busy eating to give his own input.    
  
Glimmer looked at the door. She called another waitress Emily over, ordering the same plate of food. Glimmer looked at Adora, who was attempting to hide her blushing face with her hands. The blonde groaning and trying to gather up her thoughts.   
  
Glimmer grins, leaning into Adora’s ear to whisper, “Tick tock, it’s horny o’clock.” Adora’s head snapped to Glimmer. Adora glaring at her.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked, starting to get clearly agitated.    
  
“Hey Adora.”    
  
_ Oh. _

“Sup Sparkles.” 

Glimmer smirks and raises her spoon in greeting. “Sup bitch.” 

“Is there any room for little ol’me here? And maybe some of your friends?” She points over to the door to see Mermista and Sea Hawk. Sea Hawk waved at them, Bow waved back.    
  
“N-”    
  
“Oh why of course, Lord Catra. Please come sit with the Queen of Brightmoon, She-Ra and the Brightmoon techmaster.” Glimmer said in a formal tone with a shit eating grin on her face. Glimmer literally pointing at the seat next to Adora with her spoon.

That was when Adora’s face went pale and she gave a betrayed look to Glimmer. _ ‘Catra you fucking asshole and Glimmer I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME.’  _ Adora thought as her hands clenched into fists. Catra quickly made herself at home, sliding next to Adora. Sea Hawk and Mermista came shortly after and sat next to Catra.   
  
Now Adora has no escape and she’s been socially stabbed in the back by her best friend.   
  
Catra whispers to Adora, “It’s been an hour.” Adora could feel the chills down her spine. Catra’s hand ghosts over her exposed thigh. Catra’s tail moving up Adora’s dress’s skirt. “Open your legs for me, and order yourself a drink. Make conversation...they’re your friends, after all.”    
  
The waitress Emily returns with Glimmer’s order. Adora had no choice but to follow her orders. She did agree to it after all. Adora opened her legs, thankful that no one could really see her squished in the middle of the round corner table. Adora felt her tail brush against her panties. 

“C-can I get a glass of water?” Adora asked as the conversations rang through their table. The waitress Emily took the orders of the table, all the while Catra was making conversation with others. Glimmer and Catra exchanging banter as Catra’s tail move against her soaked lips. Her tail even flicked against her clit. It went in a steady, and agonisingly slow rhythm which was nearly torture for Adora.    
  
Adora did her best to remain within the conversation. Her legs shaked the more Catra moved. She had a rhythm going. One where it danced around her lips ever so slowly, ever so teasing the very daring notion of penetration. Catra purred as she heard Adora’s struggling, muffled moans. The tip of her tail flicks against her throbbing, needy clit. Nearly making her gasp. Adora was thankful no one noticed yet, as far as she knew.    
  
Catra whispered in her ear. “I’m going to make you cum for me right here, right in front of your friends. You like that wouldn’t you, delicious prey?” 

Adora nods meekly, knowing fully well she can’t answer her.

“Keep quiet or else your friends will find out. You wouldn’t want them to know would you?” Catra whispered ever so sweetly in her ear.   
  
Glimmer, realizing what is happening, wasn’t sure how to respond. So she did her best to deflect the conversation off of Adora to help with not getting caught. Glimmer couldn’t help but to watch, however, as her best friend becomes unrevealed in front of her. Glimmer, glares at Catra. Catra simply smirks at Glimmer and gives her a little wave with her claws.    
  
Catra was playing all of the cards here and she knew it.    
  
“Oh no Adora, are you okay? You seem a little...flushed.” Catra’s tone was sultry, full of arousal, yet no one but Adora knew that. Catra’s fingers intertwined with each other as she watched Adora. Suddenly all eyes of the table were on her.    
  
“F-fuck you... “ Adora hissed at Catra under her breath. “Y-yeeeeaahh! I’m f-f-fine.” Adora nearly moaned out when her tail brushed against her clit at a rapid pace. “I just need some water is all. I had a bit too much to drink before I got here.” Adora answered, doing her best to stay calm.    
  
The waitress Emily returned with what everyone ordered, Adora grabbed her cup of water and attempted to drink it as Catra moved faster. “Drink it nice and slow.” Catra whispered to her gently. Catra looked at Adora, staring at her, her hand grabbed a hold of one of Adora’s. She could feel the subtle movements of the blonde’s hips towards her tail, begging her for some more.    
  
Adora was so close, she could feel her insides tightening and her walls begging for more. Catra held her there, barely touching her. Simply content on withholding the orgasm she craved over her head. When her friends finished eating their meals, they all looked at Catra and Adora.    
  
“We’re going to head back to the main party, or whatever, are you two coming or is Adora like, too drunk to come with us?” Mermista asked. Sea Hawk had already left and dragged Bow with him. Glimmer and Mermista stayed to see if they would come.   
  
Catra shakes her head as Adora finishes her cup. Her thumb rubbing against Adora’s palm. “Adora needs a little time to nurse her drunkenness off a bit before she could go back. We’ll find you before the main dance starts.” Catra told them.   
  
Mermista shrugs and leaves. Glimmer stays, she squints at her. “You think you’re hot shit huh?” Glimmer asks Catra with venom in her voice.    
  
“Oh I  _ know _ I am.” Catra answered confidently. Catra’s tail suddenly spinned circles around Adora’s clit, causing the blonde to gasp and moan.    
  
Adora’s face was red and she hid it away in Catra’s shoulder in embarrassment. Glimmer felt her own face heat up, but remained calm despite the display of power she just saw. “Take care of her. Do you understand me?” Glimmer’s tone was serious.    
  
“Of course I will. I’m not going to leave her hanging like this all night.” Catra used her free hand to stroke Adora’s hair. “Promise.”    
  
“If anything bad happens to her, I am fully blaming you for it, and I will make sure you face the full consequences of your actions.” Glimmer’s fist clenched, her purple sparkly magic dimly lighting up the mostly dark candle lit room. Catra nods.    
  
“I will accept any punishment given to me by the Queen of Brightmoon if anything bad happens to Adora.” Catra replied sternly. “Go why don’t you go and enjoy the party? I have dessert waiting.”    
  
Glimmer didn’t remember Catra ordering anything,“Desser-” Suddenly Adora’s moans came into Glimmer’s hearing. “Oh.” Glimmer just turns around and walks away. She sees Bow at the entrance, Glimmer grabs him by the arm and dragged him away. 

Once they were alone, Catra gave Adora a fond smile. “It’s just you and me now.” Her tone was delicate and full of affection. “You did such a wonderful job handling court affairs. Do you want a reward, my Princess? Do you want to cum, my sweet Princess?”    
  
Adora nods, even as Catra continues to tease her with her tail she couldn’t utter the words. Adora’s hips start to hump feverishly while trying to get close.    
  
“Princess.” She purred out, “Slow down, you’re not going to cum that way. Remember what I said? Say it.”    
  
“I-I can’t c-cum unless you say I can…” Adora slows down her thrusting, whining in need. Adora could feel her climax so close, yet so far away. Catra utterly refuses to give her what she wanted, what she needed. The pressure within her slowly building up more and more. It barely got over to the tipping point, but Catra just made the tipping point higher and higher.   
  
Adora just wanted to feel the sweet relief of release already.   
  
“You can’t cum unless I say you can.” Catra cooed as she cupped Adora’s cheek with the hand that was stroking her hair. “That’s a good Princess.” Catra purred out. “A good Princess asks for what she wants. Will you tell me how much you need to cum? You can be as loud as you want for your Lord. If I’m feeling generous I will give you what you desire.” 

Catra, leans in to kiss the quivering Adora. The kiss was filled with passion, their tongues dancing together for the battle of the ages. A soft whimper from the blonde woman's lips filled the air. Both parties' hearts raced faster than a falling star. The touch, the contact, it was electrifying. Adora moaning, panting within the kiss. Catra’s purrs filled the air as she leaned closer to Adora to gently touch her exposed skin. Adora shivered and her face turned red.

Catra’s tail pulled away, and she broke from the kiss. Adora was left a shaking mess. She stared at Catra as the trail of saliva that connected their lips broke. The two women still holding hands. “Please my Lord, I want to cum so badly. My insides cry and scream for you, I can barely keep you out of my thoughts. Please. Let me experience what it feels like to have an ecstasy brought on by you…”    
  
Catra shivered as Adora begged. The way she did it, the words she spoke touched her core. She gave her one quick peck on the lips. “I will. I will let you.” Catra couldn’t say no to her. Catra’s ears twitched as she heard Adora’s cry of relief. “Only you get to experience this.”    
  
The Horde Lord moved herself under the table. Catra lifting up Adora’s skirt. She gripped her hands on the table, biting her lip. “C-can I move my hips?” Adora asked, looking down.   
  
“Yes you can, but don’t be too loud or people will notice.” Her voice sounded clear from under Adora’s dress. Adora sighs in relief in response.    
  
Catra opened her Princess’ legs. She dipped her head in while her tail curled around her. Catra pressed her face against her sweet fragile lips and soaked panties. Catra took in the scent of Adora’s arousal. It was a hot, primal and utterly addicting aroma to the Horde Lord. Adora quivering in her seat as Catra could feel her own insides scream for contact and need.    
  
Catra was patient. She knew she would get what she wanted when the night ended. For now, she would shower her beloved Star Princess with the affection and love she deserves. Catra growled possessively. This, this was hers. Catra bit Adora’s panties. She slowly tugged it down off of her legs, under it dropped to the floor when she let go.   
  
The Magicat took the time to admire just how beautiful Adora was. She couldn’t wait to see her cry out for her. The amount of trust she placed in her. Her quiet moans, whimpers and cries. It was all music to her, the song which she could ear for hours until her ears bled. Catra blew against her flower. The cold air caused Adora to whimper and shiver.

“C-catra…”    
  
Oh fuck she loved her so much.    
  
“Catra, please…”    
  
The Lord kissed her Princess’ clit. She bucked her hips once, begging for what she needed. “You love it when I touch you, don’t you?” Catra questioned before she gave a single, long and slow lick. Catra tasting the exotic flavor of her arousal. Adora moaned discreetly enough for Catra to hear. “I’m so hungry, Princess.” Catra delivered another slow lick, this time she played around with her folds. Catra held her legs open with a vice-like grip. Adora was threatening to lock her head in.   
  
“I have a craving for you that I could never satisfy. You taste so good, my Princess. I can’t get enough. I think I might just rip you apart.”

“F-fucking ** _eat_** me.” Adora begged, the way she spoke it sounded so depraved and perverse. It oozed off the tongue like tar and it flooded down to the Lord’s cat-like ears. It made the Magicat’s mind nearly melt and sink deep into the perverted desires it promised for her. At this point, Catra felt compelled to give Adora what she desired.   
  


Catra brought her tongue inside of her. Her grip on the table tightened as the Lord’s tongue with the caution of a surgeon and the bluntness of a butcher thrashed about inside of her. It gave her everything she wanted, yet none of it at the same time. Catra was denying her of what she wanted when she felt it be so close. “I need this Catra, please. Consume me.”    
  
It was not fair, but she was playing her game.   
  
“Tell me who could do this to you. Say the name.”    
  
“Catra.” There was no hesitation, no sutter in Adora’s tone.   
  
Catra gave Adora just a taste of what was to come. Adora nearly screamed.    
  
“Say it again.”    
  
“Catra.”    
  
Adora got more, her nails nearly dug into the wood. She was almost there. Catra finally seemingly allowing her to reach.   
  
This time, Adora could actually feel it.    
  
Catra was no longer playing games. Her speed increased, Adora moved her hands under the table. One grabbed Catra’s hair, utterly destroying the clean and semi-kempt hairstyle poor Scorpia worked so hard on for her. Adora pulled her head in, and set it still to prevent Catra from leaving until she was done. The other reached out for Catra’s hand. Catra let go of one of her thighs to hold on to Adora’s hand.    
  
Adora simply decided that she was content like this. Catra was hitting all of the right places, the pressure building and building until it finally hit her.    
  
The sweet ecstasy Adora had been begging for. It was nearly mind numbing. Adora laid back in content as Catra lapped up her climax. Catra helped Adora ride out her orgasm with ease. When Adora was done and all clean, Catra pulled away and sat down next to her on her right side.    
  
Adora slacked against the seat, panting heavily as she attempted to process what happened. Catra grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped her cum stained mouth and neck dry. “Thanks for dessert, Adora. Compliments to the chef.” Catra teased. Adora giggled softly, barely able to process what just happened.   
  
Adora might have just had one of the best orgasms in her life. 

Once she was finished with her napkin. Catra grabbed another one and wiped the sweat off of Adora’s exposed skin. Catra did nothing but whisper praises and compliments to her. Telling her that she did such a wonderful job, that she was so beautiful letting her have her dessert in public and that she wanted to do it again if she wanted to.    
  
Adora never felt so light headed yet so loved in her life. She closed her eyes, still holding Catra’s hand.    
  
Catra let Adora nap there, she deserved that. Catra stayed and guarded Adora. Once Adora woke up, Catra looked at her.    
  
“Hey there sleepy head. Liked your nap?”    
  
“Y-yeah but um...how long was I out?” Adora questioned as she rubbed her eyes.    
  
“I say about...fifty minutes, give or take.”    
  
“Well shit.” 

Adora noticed that now her right side felt a little sore. She touched it to feel a small dash of saliva on it. Catra smirked. “Your hickey has a twin now.” Catra told her with mischief, giggling at her own joke. “Aren’t they cute together? They’re fraternal twins.”   
  
Adora rolled her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------   
  
  


“Took you long enough, Adora.” Mermista looked over to her. She scanned her quickly. “You look like a mess.”    
  
Glimmer snickered. Bow elbowed her side. “Ow!”    
  
“I’m fine.” Adora replied bitterly. “Catra kept me longer than I thought she would.” Adora honestly was effectively embarrassed at the fact that she napped at all. Her friends were waiting for her and she made them wait for so long. Adora’s guilt was mixed in with the fact that she let Catra use her the way she did. Adora said she would fight back, and she did the exact _ opposite. _   
  
Glimmer walked closer to her, and she covered her mouth to hide her snicker. “I see that-”    
  
“I know it has a twin now.” Adora rolled her eyes. 

“That there was another, but having a twin is funnier.” Glimmer’s voice couldn’t hide her excitement.   
  
“Are you sure you two aren’t like, dating or anything?” Mermista asked, ignoring Sea Hawk’s pleas to dance with her. 

“No, we’re not. Trust me. Right now I’m  _ seething _ because of her.” Adora’s fist clenched, and Adora’s brows furrowed.    
  
“Well….” Glimmer grins at Adora. “How about we flip the script?” Glimmer suggested wrapping her arm around Adora’s neck. Adora winced and Glimmer loosened her grip. “The dance is coming up. There’s whispers about you being Catra’s bitch already.”   
  
“I’m Catra’s WHAT?!” Adora’s eyes widened, her jaw nearly dropped. “I am not anyones, but especially Catra’s, bitch.”    
  
The group of princesses that walked by them glanced at Adora. All of them whispered and giggled as they kept looking at her. Adora noticed this and glared at them. That group of princesses speed walked away, still giggling.   
  
“Fuck this party. Fuck this. Fuck her especially.”    
  
“Wh-”    
  
“ _ Not _ in that sense, I’m getting my _ revenge _ .” Adora looked at the band, who was ready to start playing a song. Adora grins as wide as a mad man. “And I just know how...” How dare Catra tease her, in front of her friends, and effectively told Glimmer that- 

‘Oh gods, Glimmer _saw_. Glimmer _knows.’_   
  
Adora’s face turned to one of horror at the thought. If that wasn’t a declaration of war, then Adora didn’t know what it was.  
  
Bow worried, “Don’t do anything crazy Adora, this is Cat-”   
  
“She lost her ‘nice Adora’ privileges the moment she-”   
  
Glimmer raises a brow, waiting for the response. Adora paused, realizing she really shouldn’t say what Catra did to her while they were talking.   
  
“While Catra was ‘nursing you back into sobriety’?” Glimmer questioned, but it was really a suggestion.   
  
“Yes. Let’s go with that.” Adora crosses her arms. Her arm resting on her chin while she rubbed her chin in thought. “Since most of the party think that...what if I ask her to dance and I take the lead instead of her?”   
  
Glimmer and Bow seemed interested.   
  
“Honestly I think that could work.” Bow smiled nervously.   
  
“Then I drop her at the dip!”   
  
_“ADORA NO!”_ Bow, Glimmer and Mermista literally screamed at her.   
  
“Do you want another war with the Horde?!” Bow asked in near anger.   
  
“It’s all fun and games until you piss her off real time, Adora.” Glimmer answered worriedly. “The drop might be a little much.”   
  
By the time they all responded to her idea, Adora had already left and whispered something to the band. They all nodded.   
  
Catra announces shortly after that the dance floor is open and for the dancing to begin.   
  
The crowd flooded to the dance floor. Catra and Adora disappeared in the crowd while Bow, Glimmer, Mermista and even Sea Hawk tried to Adora her to stop her.   
  


Adora’s hellbent on getting her back. The idea of revenge is so sweet in her mind. Adora could already imagine the shocked look Catra would get. Even as she accepted the offers of various fans to dance with her, she was going to find Catra. Her eyes were out for Catra. 

  
Catra wasn't going to get away from her this time.   
  
“This next song was requested by Adora, She-ra of Etheria!” They announced.    
  
“Catra!” Adora called out to her.    
  
Catra, dancing with Scorpia, turns her head to her and smirks. “Oh hey Adora, you’re gonna have to-”    
  
“No. This ends here.” Adora was stern. Her fists clenched, she glared at Catra. “Whatever  _ this  _ is, it ends here.”


	2. Standing there, killing time(Can't commit to anything but a crime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRIES HERE YOU ARE. Thanks a lot for the support everyone! This fic has received such positive feedback on all sorts of ends that it makes me cry happy tears. Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> If you did, please leave a kudo and comment! They mean a lot more now more than ever.
> 
> As always, if you guys wanna chat/reach out, my tumblr is Hollow-Haven, my 18+ twitter is @Hollowed_Haven and my sfw twitter is @Haven_Hollowed .

Catra’s tail twitches, her grip on Scorpia’s claws tightened just a little bit. Scorpia giggled, and pulled away. She smiled at Catra, giving her a knowing look. “I was really hoping for that dance, too.” Scorpia said as a tease.   
  
Catra looked back at Scorpia, giving her a mutual expression. “I’m really sorry, Scorpia. I promise I’ll get you that dance next okay?”    
  
“I’ll just look for Perfuma instead. It’s alright, Wildcat.”   
  
Scorpia walked away, Catra turned to Adora as the crowd kept dancing but started to watch. Whispers hung in the air, bringing the tension between them to life. It was like the whole place suddenly felt like it was on fire.    
  
_ “We have a dance! In the brothels of Buenos Aries, tells the story of a prostitute and a woman... who falls in love...with her.” _

  
The suspense between them was well known. Catra’s tail puffed but as it lashed about, Adora’s posture looked as if she was embracing for combat. Their expressions were burning into each other’s soul. 

It was like the days before Entrapta’s ‘death’ all over again.    
  
_ “First there is desire.. then... passion!” _   
  
_ STOMP!  _

_  
_ Adora sets her foot down forward. Adora made the first move.   
  
_ “Then... suspicion!”  _   
  
Catra rose a brow, then returned with a step forward of her own.   
  


_ “Jealousy!”  _   
  
Adora takes a few steps forward, closing in the space.   
  
_ “Anger! Betrayal!” _ _  
_   
Catra does the same, until they were right in front of each other. She takes the initiative and raises her right hand to Adora.    
_  
_ _ “Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust!” _ _  
_   
Adora smirks at Catra, raising her left hand to meet with hers. They both begin to dance.    
  


_ “Without trust, There is no love!” _

  
“What do you think you’re doing Adora?” Catra asked her, highly curious at her sudden fire.    
  
_ “Jealousy. Yes, jealousy… Will drive you... mad!” _   
  
“Fighting back.” Adora answered as they continued their bodies to the flow of the music. “I had enough of your bullshit.”    
  
_ “Roxanne! You don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money! You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right!”  _   
  
“Aww, I thought you liked my bullshit.” Catra cooed with a cocky smirk on her face. “I’d like to see you try, Adora.”    
  
“Game on.”    
  
The two lock up, both of their right hands holding on to each other while Catra’s hand was on her shoulder and Adora’s hand was Catra’s hip. They danced together, but it seemed more like a battle for dominance. Their hands were touching in places that weren’t deemed formal. Adora’s hand that was on Catra’s hip lowers to her rear. 

Catra glares at Adora. Adora gives Catra a dark look. One that twists with a dangerous smirk when she dared to grope and squeeze with her bare, firm and strong hands. Catra, for the first time in the whole night, shudders at the touch. Something possessed Catra to release the most pitiful mewl Adora has ever heard in her _ life.  _ Adora found that her confidence grew and her ego swelled while the fur on Catra’s tail began to puff up.

“You  _ bitch _ .” She whispered to her in a growl. Catra’s face flushed red as her ears lowered. This was not fair, Adora was supposed to be putty in her claws, not the opposite! Adora cackled as they continued their dance.   
  
“Point to Adora.” Adora reeked of the insufferable confidence that Catra had either hated or loved at that moment.

Catra knew she had to resist, least embarrass herself in public. Catra suddenly felt it crashing into her, not only the sudden pressure to stay in character as this calm, collected and charismatic leader but also to not show Adora that what she did nearly pitched a tent in her pants.

This game had definitely gotten interesting.

_ “Her eyes upon your face. Her hand upon your hand. Her lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand!” _

Catra pressed herself closer to Adora. Adora felt their hips connect, which made her shudder. Catra’s breath was on her neck, a soft growl demanded all of Adora’s attention. She shivered as Catra’s arm lowered from the blonde’s shoulders, ghosting over her scarred back with the Horde Lord’s nails gently kissing her skin in a single motion. 

_ “Roxanne! Why does my heart cry?”  _

Catra’s pupils dilated as Adora’s grip on her ass loosened. Her tail in a single motion brushed against Adora’s leg, brushing against her soft pale skin. 

That tip of her tail still felt damp, no doubt from when Catra teased her in front of their friends at dinner.

Catra whispered in Adora’s ear. “You’re mine.” Catra grabbed Adora’s waist and pulled her close. Adora could feel Catra’s claws digging into her dress and barely pierce her skin. Adora whimpered, wanting to feel the sweet release her claws making contact with her flesh brought, but not getting that satisfaction. Adora was left in a state of suspense. 

She whimpered meekly as her face turned red. Catra watched this with a sadistic pleasure as they danced. A purr rumbled from her throat when she leaned in to the mark she left on Adora’s neck. Her eyes became half lidded while she admired her handy work. Adora crooned her neck ever so slightly. To Catra it looked like Adora was begging for another. 

“Two for Catra.” Catra whispered to Adora. 

  
_ “Roxanne. Why does my heart cry?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Since when did you get two?” Adora asked with a raised brow, clearly offended. 

“Did you  _ see _ yourself, Adora?” Catra asked with a huff. “I think I deserve those two points.” 

“No you don’t.”    
  
Catra replied with a rather aggressive bite on her neck. Adora quivered and bit her lip, doing her best to suppress the moans from her throat violently attempting to escape her. 

Adora had never felt so angry and so aroused in her whole life.

Catra started to focus on leaving her mark on Adora. Her ears perked up as she heard the music to the song Adora had picked for them to pick up pace. Catra pulled away and licked the gentle tang of crimson left on the blonde’s shoulder.

  
_ “Roxanne! Feelings I can't fight! Roxanne!”  _   
  


‘I wonder why you picked this song, Adora.’ Catra thought as she began to hear the singer speak. Adora was the one who was guiding them now. Catra found herself floating in a state of confusion as the violins began to play. _  
  
_

Adora and Catra were in the heat of the moment. Their dance. Their song. It was almost over. The violin strings felt as if it was thunder.   
  
_ “You don't have to put on that red light!” _

  
Catra snapped out of it. Her heart was beating. Her mismatched eyes stared into the dark expression of her eyes. The crowd began to circle around them. Adora was leading the way while Catra clashed for the lead.    
  
_ “Roxanne!”  _   
  
Adora was winning. Catra growled at her. They knew they had to do something. Glimmer and Bow saw the circle that had formed. Glimmer and Bow were held back by the crowd. All they could do was watch as Adora, her shoulder glowing with scars of her battles span Catra around.   
  
“Roxanne!  _ You don't have to put on that dress tonight! _ ”    
  
Adora’s hand wrapped around Catra’s waist. She dipped the Horde Lord down at the final play. Adora’s other hand trailed down from the center of Catra’s hips down her thigh, to her leg and then her foot. Adora leaned into Catra’s chest. 

  
Catra had lost the willpower to suppress her arousal for the blonde in front of her. Adora took a great pleasure in this, a chuckle rumbled from her throat as she came closer to Catra’s ear.    
  
Closer.

_ Closer. _

_ “Roxanne!” _

“Fuck. You.” Adora whispered to Catra’s ear as she let go of her. Catra’s full weight fell down to the ground, causing a single sound to fill the room.   
  


A single, unrelenting synced gasp.    
  
Adora turned around and walked away with the widest smirk on her face.   
  
Catra laid there, absolutely stupefied. A million thoughts ran through her mind as the scared and excited whispered erupted in the room in an uproar.   
  
“What the _ fuck  _ just happened?” 

It was all the words Catra could muster.

  
  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
  


Adora could hear the shocked voices occupy all of her thoughts. The whispers, the conversations and whispers. It was like her actions followed her like a phantom, like magic suddenly a person next to her knew what she had done to the party’s host. Their voices were filled with shock and fear. What had she done? What did She-Ra do? Was she trying to start another war? 

Adora didn’t notice the distressed Glimmer yelling at her to stop until something pulled Adora away from her line of sight into some unknown dark room.

Adora gasped as she was pinned against the wall rather roughly. Her pale blue eyes widened as she looked to see Catra’s signature yellow and teal eyes in front of her. Her face was red against the darkness, with her own blush or anger, Adora wouldn’t know. She was pressed down against the wall. Their hips making contact as she snarled at her. Her pupils as thin as slits as her clawed hand’s grip against Adora’s wrists tightened. Adora’s heart was racing as it was before.

The hardened resolve she had melted away in favor for a quivering mess. Adora, like a prey animal, struggled under her clutches. Adora felt something throb and twitch against the center of the blonde’s hips. 

“That was _ fucking flithy _ , Adora.” Catra hissed out, her ears lowering. Adora could hear her tail lashing about in her excitement. Her eyes tore through her like daggers. Adora felt Catra’s body twitch almost obscenity with the restraint she had forced herself to give. Adora tasted Catra’s breath against her mouth, hearing the growling as she started to grind her hips against her. 

All notion of a calm, controlled and collected Catra was gone. All that was left was a beast who captured her prey, and was ready to devour her whole.    
  
“If you want to play dirty? W _ e’ll fucking play dirty then _ , Adora.” It was not a promise, nor a vow, but a statement and fact. Words that were spoken true and pure the moment they fled from her lips. “I was going to be nice for your big speech, leave you alone and watch you, but you asked for this. You fucking asked for this, Adora. I’m going to make everyone know that you’re mine like the prey you are.” 

Adora grinned at her. “Let’s face it, Catra.  _ I won. _ ”   
  
“Oh no, no, no. You don’t  _ get _ to win. This is  _ my game _ , remember. You cheater. You filthy, naughty princess. I’m going to make you beg for forgiveness from me with every inch of your body.” 

Adora grinned at her. “I’d like to see you try.” Adora started to grind her hips against her. Catra shivered and let out a gasp in surprise. Catra resisted the urge to purr but it came spilling out of her throat. 

“You fucking brat!” Catra barked as she pulled away. Catra was so close to ruining her own pants with her cum. Adora gave a smug grin as Catra watched her. “That’s it, you’ve asked for this. You think you can get away with this, you little shit?”    
  
“Oh yes, I can actually.” Adora replied as she broke Catra’s grip. Adora walked over to the door. Catra grabbed Adora’s wrist and pulled her deeper into the room. 

Soon enough they hear the clank of various bottles and metals in the room as Catra pinned her once again to a wall. Adora guessed they were in a storage closet at that moment. 

“Not while I have my claws on you, not while we’re still playing my game, Adora.” Adora could hear her claws extend. Adora gasped in surprise as the expensive fabric of her dress was so easily torn. The skirt became shorter, Adora feeling the breeze of Catra’s tail swaying about. The fabric dropping unceremoniously to the floor. “You’re mine. You are all mine.” 

Catra’s claws retracted back, slithering up Adora’s dress and on to her panties. Adora quivered excitement. She looked down at Catra, her own blush creeping up her features. “Let’s see how wet you are for me.” Catra dives straight in, practically stroking her folds and using a single finger to circle around her warm insides. Adora’s juices oozed down her fingers. The blonde’s hips jerked with need. Adora withered. “Oh look at this, you’re soaked. You enjoyed your little high didn’t you, princess? Happy that you think you got the last word against the Lord of The Fright Zone? Happy that you might get a rise out of me?”    
  
“You should see yourself,” Adora moaned as she pulled down the sides of Catra’s suspenders. “You popped a boner in public for me _ in front of everyone _ . That  _ must be ssooo embarrassing _ for you.” Adora taunted as she unbuttoned Catra’s pants. “I _ did _ get a rise out of you.”

Catra snarled, “Shut up!” Adora laughed, then Catra stuck another finger inside of her. Adora gasped and found herself nearly whimpering. “I bet you did that because you wanted my cock so badly, you slut.”    
  
“No, I did it to get you pissed off. Did it work?”    
  
“Fuck you, Adora!”    
  
“Be careful or you might actually do it.” 

“Is that a warning or a fact?”    
  
“You pick.”    
  
“Fact.” Catra said confidently as she pulled her fingers out of Adora, making Adora gasp in surprise. “I hope you like the new makeover I have in mind for your dress then...your hair too while I’m thinking about it, oh, and your face too.” 

Adora grinned. “What are you going to do about it? As far as I know your whole little event is ending soon.”    
  
Catra pulls out a purple egg shaped and sized object with a small sort of draw string on the top from her pant’s pocket. Catra gives it a tentative squeeze to show that it does indeed squish. “Entrapta calls this a ‘egg vibrator’.” Catra said as she watched Adora’s face twist into one of shock. “It’s remote controlled too...I’m gonna slide this into your soaked pussy and not make you cum until you’ve begged for it.”    
  
“Wait, you had that in your pocket. This whole time?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Just for this?”    
  
“Yes.” 

“...Why?”    
  
“Why are you even looking too deep into it? I had a vibrator in my pocket and I was waiting for the opportunity to use it on you Adora. That’s it.”    
  
“I mean I’m asking because it seems a little too convenient that nobody noticed you had that in your pocket.”   
  
“Okay, do you have any other questions?”    
  
“Well, how does Entrapt- wait never mind, we both know Entrapta. We both know why she knows what it is.”    
  
Catra cackles. “Okay, anything else? Or can I put this inside of you and go back into character?” 

“Is it...used?”    
  
“No, brand new. Fresh packaging and everything.”    
  
Adora sighs in relief. “Okay, we can continue now.” 

Catra nods. “You one hundred percent sure?”    
  
Adora nods. “Honest.” 

“Are you really-”   
  
Adora grunts in impatience and pulls her own panties down with the same type of anger as one would expect from a toddler throwing a tantrum. “Just put it in already!” Adora demanded.    
  
Catra glared at her. “I just needed to be sure, jeez.” Catra whined. “Okay, open your legs, princess.”

Adora obediently opened her legs. Catra brings the egg close to Adora’s entrance. Catra does not push it in automatically, instead she teases Adora with it. Sending the blonde shuddering as she covers it with her arousal. Catra takes her time, purring softly at Adora’s little moans and whimpers. When it was slick enough, that was when Catra pushed it in slowly.

Adora shivered with pleasure, Catra was extra sure to make sure it was deep enough where it was hitting against Adora’s g-spot. Catra did a playful test of the string to make sure she could pull it out. Once it was confirmed that the vibrator would pull when she did, Catra stared at Adora. “Does it hurt, or feel weird?” Catra asks her. “Do you feel uncomfortable with it in there?”    
  
Adora shakes her head at her questions. “No, I feel fine.” Adora responded. 

Catra pulled out the remote. Adora’s gaze was upon it with a slight fear and a slight arousal. “Good, because you’re not taking it out unless I say you can.”    
  
“Wait so you’re gonna leave it inside of me for the rest of the night?!”    
  
“Yep!” Catra turned on the remote on a high setting. This sent Adora gasping and nearly falling down to the floor in shock. Catra then turned the setting on low. Adora’s eyes went wide at the initial surprise of the high setting. “That was for the drop, part one.” Catra smirked. “Kneel, Adora.”

“Part one?” Adora scoffed as she got on her knees. “Did you really plan re-revenge?” Adora asked giggling, as if she wasn’t the one who triggered the whole event with her own plot of revenge. Adora would shudder every now and then due to the vibratior hitting her in just the right moment, but it was still dull enough that would not help Adora get to where her body wanted her to be. Catra’s expression turned immensely smug, her grin flashing her sharp teeth and all. 

“Oh yes I have,” Catra grabbed the hem of her pants. “I decided that I am evil again. I am placing my plan of world domination into action.” She unzipped her pants with the other, still holding the remote. "Isn't that great, Adora? I'm so happy for me."   
  
“I should have known that you’d turn evil again.” Adora said squinting up at her as she dropped her pants. Adora saw that Catra’s poor boy shorts were already stained with what Adora could guess was Catra’s precum. The blonde huffed. “What’s your evil plan huh? Are you gonna monologue like the villain you are?”    
  
“Oh monologues are ssooo saturday morning cartoon villain. I'm  _ ssooo _ much better than that.” Catra rolled her eyes as she pushed down her boy shorts, revealing her dick, which was at full mast and throbbing, to her. “I like the idea of world domination better. Oh, and you’re that world I plan on dominating by the way.”    
  
“Wait am I reall-”    
  
Adora’s face was suddenly full of the Magicat’s cock. Catra pressed it against her cheek as her other hand grabbed her hair. She dragged the tip against Adora’s cheek. “I suggest you use your mouth for something other than asking questions, Princess.”

Adora did just that. Adora pulled her head back a bit to gaze upon the thing that smeared cum against her face. Adora had never seen a dick in real life before, she had seen pictures in books but none of them held her interest. They were all attached to men, and while she knew Catra had always told her that she felt like she was born the wrong sex...she couldn’t help but to look at to admire the ‘equipment’ her ‘captor’ had.

Catra looked on with an anxiety that wanted to eat her alive. Did Adora want to do this? Did Adora mind she didn’t have something that most women were born with? Did she want to stop? Did she remember the safeword? 

Adora broke her own trance first. She looked up at Catra with worry. "H-hey are you okay?" She asked her gently.

Catra blinked and looked down at Adora. "Y-yeah, are you? Do you want me to stop?" Catra questioned with her ears low. "I know it's not anything like other women so if you want me to st-"

"No, stop right there. That's bullshit." Adora hugged Catra's waist, pulling her close. "What makes you think what you have down there makes you any less of a women?" Catra felt the anger and passion in Adora's voice. Catra had always been a little self conscious about her body, but Adora had always been supportive of her and made her feel better about herself.

Now Adora was doing it again. 

"You've always been a woman to me, Catra. Even when others who say you aren't, but those people don't know shit. They don't know what they're missing."

"Not like I want them anyways." Catra rolls her eyes then strokes Adora's hair. Catra purred softly at the affectionate way Adora looked at her. Her tail flicked side by side, wondering what the blonde would do next. 

"Do you want to stop for a bit or do you want me to...you know, suck your dick?"

"It's all on you for me, I wouldn't mind either."

"No, no, no. Make a choice. This is as much for you as it is for me."

Catra sighs, but smiles at her. "I wouldn't mind if you sucked my dick, but the choice is yours."

"Better. I'm going to, because I want that too."    
  
While Adora's words of encouragement melted away some of her initial anxiety. The second Adora’s soft lips kissed the hilt of her prick all of her worries melted away. It throbbed excitedly for Adora, especially since it had barely been touched for years. So compared to the rare moments of Catra's hands, this felt like an angel's touch.

Adora kissed the hilt of Catra’s prick up to the tip, causing it to throb. Catra rewarded her with turning up the speed on the remote. It stopped Adora for a moment. She took in the scent of it, Adora couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but it was addicting to say the least. Adora lapped up the precum which drooled from the tip. Catra’s tail swayed in agitation as she moaned softly. 

Catra did a tentative pull, Adora taking the singal slowly took in the throbbing prick into the warmth depths of her maw. Adora’s face was sent a flame as she took the time to taste Catra. The Horde Lord’s purrs overcame Adora’s hearing as she bobbed her head. The blonde taking her time to taste and smell the very thing in front of her. 

Catra had waited patiently all night for this, to feel Adora’s touch her like this. Catra kept on stroking her hair, finally getting rid of that annoying ponytail she always saw Adora with. Letting her hair cascaded over the blonde’s shoulders and putting the daffodil which she used to tie it with just above her ear. That gentle touch didn’t stop her from grasping Adora’s hair, her nails digging into the palms of her own hands. Adora took the moment to breathe before looking up at Catra for any sign of approval. 

All Adora saw was a caranvious grin, all of her sharp teeth showing in full display to her. That purr transformed into a growl and her fur rose on her tail while it swayed about. It was when Catra’s grip made her stop that Adora felt her heart drop and her face turn nearly pale. Whatever Catra was doing, she was planning, it was villainous for sure.

Catra raised the speed on the remote, Adora moaned then Catra started to pump her cock in and out of her mouth. Adora slammed head first into a haze of lust. Her hands clawed against Catra’s lower back. Adora was digging into her skin and the sting felt so good to Catra. The fire within her burning brighter and faster then what she would imagine. 

Even as Catra heard familiar voices outside of the door of their small, dark sanctuary she kept going. 

“Bow have you seen Adora?”   
  
“No, but I did check in with the guards and everything. It looks like Adora hasn’t even left yet.”    
  
Mermista pipes up. “I checked in with Entrapta and Scorpia, they haven’t seen Catra either since their dance.”    
  
Catra’s head leans towards the front door, and she lowers the speed on the vibrator. Her ear closest to the door twitches as she pushes Adora’s head deeper. Adora’s face, still red from her blush, focuses on pleasing Catra. “You’re being punished, remember.” She whispers to Adora. “Focus. I’m almost there.”    
  
Glimmer groans loudly. “Oh great! So those two have both disappeared and are probably going at their own throats!”    
  
Adora’s tongue starts to work over time. Adora could feel the precum soaking her mouth. Catra huffed, she covered her own mouth to prevent herself from making any more noise. Adora looked up at her, her look questioning if she should keep going. 

Catra nods, and Adora goes ahead to start going at her own pace. 

Catra bites her hand so hard that she nearly draws blood. Her hips start rocking faster, and her tail wraps around Adora’s arm. 

“Where should we look next? We have to find them before the party ends.” Bow questioned.   
  
“Okay, Mermista, go to the dinner’s hall and see if they’re there. Bow, find Double Trouble and see if they know anything.” Glimmer said, pointing at them.   
  
“What are you going to do Glimmer?” Bow piped as Mermista left.   
  
“I’m going to check the rooms upstairs.” 

Catra finally released her climax. Adora felt all of Catra’s cum flood into her mouth as once, the blonde did her best to swallow it all. Catra seemed relieved as she heard their footsteps walk away.

When they did walk away, Catra pulled out of Adora’s mouth. The last few drops dedicated to her scarred face. She panted wildly while Catra marked her. Catra pulled up her boyshorts and then her pants. 

“Like your new look?” Catra asked her with a grin. “I call it ‘Catra Couture’, think it’ll be a hit?”    
  
Adora groans as she tries to clean up her cum covered face. “Seriously you couldn’t think of a better name?”    
  
“I would say ‘Catra’s bitch’ like everyone else has been saying but you don’t have a collar on.” 

Adora groans loudly once she finishes cleaning her own face. Adora gets up and checks to see if her dress was stained with cum, sighing in relief that it wasn’t.    
  
Suddenly Adora was met with the high setting on the virbator. She gasped and flinched, her whole body then quivered. Adora quickly pulled up her panties as she glared at Catra.    
  
“Are you just going to be this awful to me the rest of the night?”    
  
Catra nods. “Yep! I’m evil now remember.” Catra purrs. “I think it's about high time for your big speech for the ending cemorcenies huh?” She asks with a brow raised.    
  
Adora’s face went pale again. “Oh no, are you really going to do that to me?”    
  
“Yep! Now let’s go Princess, your people await.” 

Catra once she fixed herself up, and cleaned herself up, opened the door. 

Adora wanted to stay in the closet. Her legs quivering as she felt the vibratior hitting her in just the right spot. Maybe if she kept it there she would- 

Catra turned it off, which made Adora whine. “Let’s go. Before someone sees.” Catra commanded her sternly. Adora starts walking.    
  
Adora felt her heart beating out of her chest. She walked more and more into the crowd to the front. Her eyes were on thrones, it felt like she was going to be buried alive.    
  
Everyone was still whispering about the drop. All sorts of rumors were being made, especially since they had disappeared shortly after. Where were they? Did Catra get rid of her? Did Catra do anything? Did Adora leave?    
  
No one outside of her few friends have seen her with her hair down before, compared to the constant ponytail she wears. She looked like a whole different person in the eyes of a stranger. Adora felt herself sweat with fear as she walked closer and closer to the thrones.    
  
The two Princesses and the Lord of the Horde themselves prepared the stage for the ending cememornies. 

Adora froze in her place, hiding within the crowd. She felt the vibratior turn on. Adora whimpered meekly, trembling and rubbing her legs together. She quietly cursed Catra’s name as she attempted to not draw too much attention to herself. Some of the more animal-like attendants sniffed the air, wondering where the smell of arousal was coming from.    
  
Adora saw this and quickly started to walk. It was starting to become more difficult to hide as she was edged to near orgasm. Catra had a steady rhythm going on which Adora was thankful for, but it still annoyed her all the same. Catra would place the speed on low, allowing Adora to get comfortable, but then she would quickly speed it up to end her near the edge then drop it down back to the lowest speed just to make her suffer. 

Maybe, just maybe, she was Catra’s bitch after all?    
  
No. Adora refused to believe it. 

That higher speed came quicker than expected, nearly sending Adora toppling over, as fast it came, it was gone.

Adora was going to murder Catra if the vibratior didn’t stop her from doing so. 

Once they prepared the stage. Catra called for the closing ceremonies. 

“I would like to thank everyone in Etheria for coming to our first Etherian Peace Gala.” Catra said in the mic. Adora seethed in her place just below the stairs. Waiting for Catra to give Adora the signal to come closer.   
  
Adora could hear her name being called by a familiar voice. Mermista’s voice if Adora’s mind wasn’t too distracted to pay attention to it.

“Adora, hey so like Glimmer is worried sick we shoul-”    
  
“I would like to bring She-Ra, Princess of Power to the stage to say the last few words before we officially call the Gala a close.”    
  
The lights shine down on Adora. Mermista was barely able to grab Adora as she walked to the stage. Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, Entrapta, Sea Hawk and Mermista all watched helplessly as she strode up the stage proudly. The light beamed down on her, showing off Adora’s muscular features. Her broad and chiseled shoulders, the way her scarred back flaunted her athletic nature. The way her rugged arms flexed with each squeeze of her powerful hands, showing off her muscles. 

Adora looked like she was prepared for battle, her own pride was at stake after all. Adora felt larger than life. Adora was the hero of the universe after all. She stopped an intergalactic empire from taking over her home planet. Adora could handle Catra. Catra was staring at her as if she was the only person in the world. The only thing that mattered, she kept on silently showing off to her. Adora was powerful, she was strong and she could easily prove it any time. Adora was sending that message to her, she would lose. Whatever she had planned for her, her evil would not conquer her.

The display would make Catra’s tail puff up. It was enough for her to feel like she had the higher advantage.   
  
Adora had enough self restraint. She was ready. The blonde steeled herself, preparing herself for what’s to come.    
  
Adora was going to win.

Catra handed her the mic, a purr came from then a smirk plastered all over her features. “I’m sure you’ll find the words to say, you always do.”

“Oh I do.” Adora responded proudly.

“I’d like to see it.” Catra replied wickedly as she turned up the speed of the remote steadily.    
  
“A-as many of you all know. We’ve seen this war last longer than any of us have been alive. We’ve all l-lived in a state of fear for everyone who we c-care for.” 

Adora could feel herself getting closer, but just as she felt it she was denied. Adora knew she had to stay still, or else risk the arousal dripping down to her legs and letting others see. Unlike how Catra did before, while she was walking towards the stage, Catra had no predictable moments or pattern. It made it a lot worse for Adora who did her best to focus on her speech despite wanting to moan and move her legs in a way which would make the vibrator make her hit her limit.   
  
It was agony to say the least. Adora found herself suppressing the need to curse at Catra. Instead she settled with angry side glances at her when Catra kept that signature smug expression. 

It was not enough.    
  
“Now Etheria has been reborn, tonight marks not only the end to the war, but also a new beginning filled with peace and magic,” Catra turned up the speed and kept it there. Adora paused for a moment, finding herself almost ready to collapse. Catra really wanted her to climax in front of everyone here? 

If she kept it up, which Catra did, Adora damn well might. 

Adora bit her lip, then spoke again. “For a united Etheria!” 

The crowd began to cheer, and Adora found herself suddenly feeling a little lighter than normal. Catra came and caught her before things got too suspicious. The crowd seemingly lost in their excitement and getting ready to leave to notice Adora looking rather blissed out and Catra taking her away.   
  
All except for Mermista and Glimmer that is, who saw the arousal dripping from Adora’s leg. Adora’s face flushed and the biggest dumbest smile she’s ever seen on her face.    
  
While Mermista called her name, yelled it loudly. Catra’s voice sounded so sweet and hypnotic at that moment. Her soft and caring whispering of praise for a job well done. The little piercing of her claws on her pale skin reminded her that she wasn’t floating, that she was being held oh so gently. The Magicat hoisted her up bridal style and carried Adora this way. 

They disappeared into the crowd.    
  
This time the flood of people leaving the Gala had made it difficult even with Glimmer teleporting to reach them.

“Glimmer is really angry at you, is she?”    
  
“Oh she’s pissed off.” 

They could hear Glimmer’s screaming curses at Catra’s name in the distance.

  
\-----------------------------------------------

Catra carried Adora with ease to the room that served as their original meeting point with little detection from everyone else. Catra laid Adora down on the bed and admired her body from her view on top of her. Her clawed hand cupped her cheek gently, Adora leaned into that touch. 

“Are you doing okay?” Catra asks her gently, almost like a whisper.    
  
Adora nods, “Y-yeah I’m fine just...wow.”    
  
“If you feel like sleeping, you can stay here for the night if you want.”   
  
“I...I think I’d like that, very much.”    
  
Catra smiles at her, she leans in and kisses Adora on her lips. “Consider it done.” Catra hums rather awkwardly, as if she was trying to find the words to say. What do you say in a situation like this? There wasn’t any training or advice she could recall that would make the situation anymore awkward. Adora was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in Etheria. It only made things more tense for her. 

What does she tell her? What does she ask?    
  
“Did you um...enjoy it, Adora?”    
  


Catra could feel herself reeling at the question.

“Yeah, I did. Did you?”    
  
Catra nods, suddenly she feels like a blushing virgin. The smell coming off of Adora didn’t help things either, it only made things worse. It was alluring, like a pheromone, making her mind numb and act lesser than how she was. The gaze Catra had on Adora screaming longing and desperation. The only thing between them was a layer of easily tearable, oh so easy to destroy fabric and her unknowing of what Adora wanted. 

They both were quiet as Catra’s claws mindlessly dug in the fabric of her dress. She did not tear it apart yet, but what little restraint she had she used it to ensure she didn’t break anything...yet.    
  
Adora’s breath was haunting her. Her ears twitched as she listened carefully the way her chest was heaving. The way her golden hair flowed against the mattress, the look of longing she gave her. Her pupils dilated at the sight of her. Catra’s hand lowered down her cheek, slowly as if she was following a pattern down her cheek to her marked neck and down to inbetween her chest. Practically stopping at where her skin and her dress kiss. The idea of ripping it apart down the middle more alluring to her at the moment. Catra wanted to bear witness, to see with her own two eyes what Adora held under her clothes. The scars she has, to how soft her skin was, and even how her breasts looked against the red moon’s light. She wanted it all.

Catra’s drooling like she hasn’t eaten anything in weeks. It drips down all over her pale skin.   
  
Adora’s heart races as she lays there. The blonde shudders with the idea of touching her.

A shudder ran down Catra's spine to the very tip of her tail, straightening it out for a single moment as she instinctively squeezed the part of the dress. Catra did not dare to do anything else. 

“Catra?” Adora calls out to Catra. It breaks her out of her trance. It felt as if her body was crashing down to the ground. She was grounded, Adora grounded her. Catra’s eyes thanked Adora for what she did. 

Catra wasn’t sure how long of a restraint she would have left if she stayed like this, on top of her, saddling her, and smelling the aftermath of her big speech. Catra didn’t want to do _ anything _ else that she did not desire. Catra refused with all of her will to give in to her primal urges. “Adora. Do you want me?” It was a blunt question.    
  
“Want you?”    
  
“Yes. Do you want me?”    
  
“I…” Adora trails off, looking away from her. Catra’s fur starts to rise up in desperation. She needs something,  _ anything _ , from her mouth telling her that she could continue or stop. The suspense was killing her, she literally felt the pain in her chest until- “I want you, Catra.”    
  
“Tell me what you want from me. Let me hear it. I _ need _ to hear it, Adora.”  _ ‘I want to touch you proper, love you the way you want to be loved. _ **_Please let me have this, Adora. Please._ ** _ ’ _   
  
“I want you.”    
  
“No. Give me details. How do you want me, tell me what you want me to do to you.” _ ‘Tell me how to touch you. Where? It doesn’t matter how.’ _

Adora didn’t know how to explain the primal desperation of needing to be touched by her, the despair of longing for something that seemed so easy for someone else yet difficult for her, the simple hopelessness to hear her voice call for her in a way that seemed oh so filled with love. To be loomed over and preyed upon, to become the single object of her desires and to be ravaged and broken apart the very same way. To feel loved in every inch, and not be afraid. Fearless to become lost in everything from her touch to her voice to the way her fingers peneratate and complicate her. To feel weightless and free under her capable touch.

Adora was a temple, and she wanted to be explored and worshipped by Catra.    
  
“I want to be selfish,” That made Catra’s head tilt slightly in confusion. “It always felt so...wrong to...want something that I can’t share with someone else.” Adora pulls down Catra’s suspenders. “I want you to give me the love for me I know you have. I want it in the most raw, and pure way.” Adora unbutton’s Catra’s shirt. “I want it for myself and for me alone. I don’t want anyone else to have it.” Adora slowly takes off Catra’s shirt. Catra stayed in her place, listening as her tail swayed against the bed.    
  


Adora had remembered what pulled her back from the brink. What was in front of her. The idea, the concept and the wish of being with her for the rest of her days. That’s what Adora wanted all this time. “Will you let me be selfish, Catra?”    
  
“I will. You can be selfish all you want, Princess.” Catra smirks at her. “Do you like that dress I got you Adora?”    
  
Adora pouts and shakes her head. “No, not really, why?”   
  
Catra’s claw digs under the dress. “Want me to take it off?”    
  
Adora smirks back at her. “Do it. I dare you.”    
  
_ Rrrriiippppp.  _   
  
Catra tore that dress down the middle, just like she wanted to do, with a brutal ease. All the while her claws did not touch Adora’s skin. Adora was shocked at how easy it was. The blond found herself blushing heavily. Catra gave Adora a wicked grin as she made herself go lower, lower and lower until she reached her panties. Where that scent that made Catra made her go insane was sourced.    
  
She forced Adora’s legs open with her hands. Catra had decided that to give Adora what she wanted, she would need to live dangerously. That danger meant letting herself loose, just enough for her to enjoy the wonderful scent of arousal Adora has on her. Catra took in a deep sniff, her tail swaying rapidly as she sighed. “You’re so wet for me aren’t you?” Adora’s body was trembling at that question.    
  
Now feeling quite adventurous, Catra growled playfully. “How does Adora want me to love her? Beg for it.” 

Adora froze when she felt Catra's bite against the fabric. The warmth of her breath hitting against her sensitive flower. She gasped and bit her lip as Catra tugged on it. She wasn’t pulling until she heard her. Her actions alone spoke that. 

“Fuck me, mark me, claim me. Tell me that I'm yours, tell me that you love me.” 

Catra knew the damage that Adora’s poor panties faced. It was so bad that they would never recover. Adora's scent of arousal was strong, powerful and it would definitely be staying on that article of clothing for a long time. Catra would claim it as her prize, for her alone. Catra tugged once more. This time pulling it slowly away from Adora. Adora watched as a long strand of her arousal connected between her barely touched flower and the undergarment slowly broke. Catra unbuckled her pants rapidly, pulling it and her boy shorts down in one motion.    
  
Adora suddenly felt more exposed when Catra finally peeled it away from her body. Catra stared at Adora, who was trembling like a leaf as she lifted her head from Adora’s body with her panties in her hand. She growled at her, that scent of arousal made it difficult for Catra to think. Catra took one hand, retracted her claws, then dug two of her fingers in her needy slit. The Magicat hooking her two fingers on the string of the turned off vibratior, pulling it out slowly.

“I want to feel loved, I want to be touched and fucked so badly that I wouldn’t want to leave the bed the next morning.”    
  
The vibratior came out of Adora with such an ease that was shocking. Catra’s prick was easily ready to go, throbbing and precum rolling down the length. Putting the panties and vibratior aside, she loomed over Adora once more. Her cock made contact with her slit, rubbing the two together and coating her cock with her lover’s juices. 

Adora could not deny the fact that it felt so good to beg for her in that moment. Adora growled and bucked her hips, showing her impatience. Catra chuckled and smirked at her when Adora whined for her. “You’re such a needy Princess aren’t you?” Catra’s hips kept moving, determined to coat herself with as much as possible. 

“Yes I am! Please Catra…”   
  
“Please what, Adora?”    
  
“Please stick it inside of me!”    
  
“Stick what Adora? I have ten fingers after all.”    
  
“No fingers! Your dick you jackass!”    
  
Catra laughed. “Only because my princess begged me  _ oh so _ nicely.”    
  


“Damn right I did.”    
  
Catra snickered, but in reality she was barely losing herself. While Adora was impatient, needy, even moving her hips to try to push it inside of her. Catra on the other had actively prevented her, she stopped her in every turn. It made Adora whine with need. 

“Hands above your head, now.” Catra’s voice was demanding, commanding and filled with that natural charisma that made Adora weep. Adora naturally listened to her. Catra grabbed her wrists. She wanted nothing more but to make her scream, to ruin her and destroy her but she also loved the idea of toying with her. Especially after the little incident at the dance floor.   
  
The memory of Adora walking away from her as everyone stared at her in shock was something she couldn’t get rid of. That power she had, the implications this moment had, the emotions it caused and the desire that boiled inside of her. Her claw kissed Adora’s skin. It laid there, her pupils slitted like pinpricks as she kept humping slowly against her. The way Catra had her pinned down made it difficult for Adora to move. 

Her claw drags down Adora’s skin, slowly from her cheek down to her neck, where she danced around each mark she left on her neck to her breasts. Where Catra groped and squeezed them like they were hers. Catra’s lips quivered as if she wanted to speak but the words never came out. Catra just stood there, admiring her prey with her hand. 

“By the time I’m done, you’re going to forget your own name, Adora.”    
  
That was a vow.    
  
Catra didn’t know how pitiful Adora was being at that moment, her whine- desperate and needy. It was like she deprived her of something so important that she resorted to nearly begging for it.    
  
Catra knew she couldn’t wait any longer. So she moved her hips so that her precum covered tip was at her entrance. Catra’s fingers paying attention to one of the blonde prey’s breasts. Catra could barely grasp the whole thing with her hands. She wondered how Adora was able to walk around without a bra.    
  
Catra showed mercy at that moment. She went in slow and steady, allowing Adora time to adjust so the blonde could be ready when she really decided to make her scream. Catra shuddered with arousal. Adora felt so welcoming, so desperate to let her in. Catra didn’t even notice how easily she slipped it in.

Her tail flicked against the bed, she paused, looking to Adora. Adora seemed just simply happy to get some form of relief. So she slowly pushed herself out, which caused Adora to whine. Catra pushed back in, and Adora moaned. Catra kept this rhythm going to ease Adora into it. Catra wasn’t sure if it was because it was her first time doing this, to anyone, but she wanted it to feel good for Adora.    
  
Adora on the other hand seemed to be enjoying herself, as far as her expression goes. However her voice told Catra otherwise. “Didn’t you say you was going to to fuck me until I forgot my own name?” Adora teased as she raised a brow. Catra gave her a confused expression, but it soon turned into a hiss when Adora said, “I can still remember my name, it’s Adora! Catra isn’t keeping her promise!”    
  
Catra grabbed Adora’s shoulder, holding her in position. “Oh so you’re going to be a brat again?” She asked her, a wicked grin creeping on her face. Adora smirked at her.    
  
“Oh yeah, the biggest one. Fuck me harder! C’mon we saved the universe! Don’t I deserve it, Catra?” Adora whines. “Fuck me like you mean it, you’re holding back like a pussy!”    
  
That was it, Catra was going to deliver. Her claws dug into Adora’s shoulder. Adora groaned with arousal in response at the sweet, sharp pain. “Like a pussy, eh?!” Catra asked her. “How’s this for  _ pussy _ ?”    
  
Catra wasn’t going to let this dumb blonde burise her ego _ that _ easily. Catra knew she was falling into the blonde’s trap, and she didn’t care. For once in her life, she felt alive. Adora melted into her embrace. Once Catra really started to pick up on her speed, showing no mercy to the blonde below her who dared to believe she was going ‘easy’ on her. 

Adora wrapped her legs around Catra’s hips. Catra’s free arm hooks around Adora’s hips. Catra pressed her chest against Adora’s own. Adora could feel the sweet pain of Catra’s nails digging into her skin and the pleasure of having Catra in her deepest core. The Magicat rutting her like an animal.    
  
Adora could found herself unable to think of anything. Words were a struggle, and coherent thoughts even more so. Her whole body felt like it was lit aflame. Everything went on autopilot, the only thing Adora would remember is the moments where her screams were louder than normal due to Catra’s fangs kissing some of her most sensitive spots. It was only Catra who knew how to make Adora like this, with all the calculation and primal savagery she ruined the Princess of Power. 

Adora haven’t even noticed how long they had been at it when she felt her own release come oh so suddenly. Catra showed no signs of stopping, Adora was beginning to wonder if Catra had actually taken offense to her taunting or was really following through with what she said about ruining her. That thought did not last long, it fled just as fast as her breath hitched from her maw.    
  


_Warmth._   
  
Catra had finally came, Adora’s tense body relaxed into the bed. Adora wouldn’t be surprised if there was already an indent on the bed in her shape. Her head felt light, as if she was in the clouds. That didn’t stop Catra from the trance she found herself in. The Magicat’s fur stood on end, her legs were quivering, but she was still riding that orgasm with everything within her.   
  
It seemed that Catra had nothing but stamina, because she didn’t even stop. This time, her grip on Adora’s body relaxed. Catra showered her with little kisses and gentle licks. She even started to purr. Adora was equally ready to receive her. 

The both of them had easily lost time, and by the time the both of them were spent. The intercom near the nightstand of Catra’s bed had gone off for hours. The two women decided to ignore the buzzing and ringing in favor of well...decidedly more important activities.   
  
Catra grabbed the intercom from the nightstand, pulling up a blanket to cover themselves up. 

Adora rolled over to the side to look at the naked Magicat. She smiled weakly at her. Her lips swollen from her kisses and the dull throbbing pain over her body which she will probably feel in the morning. She knew that turning into She-Ra would fix it just as easily, but what was the fun in that? She decided to let herself feel it...just for tonight. 

“So who called you?” Adora asked Catra as she snuggled up closer to her. Catra wraps her arm around Adora and kisses her cheek.    
  
“Take a guess and I’ll let you pick what we’re having for breakfast, Princess.”    
  
Adora hummed, “Glimmer? Bow?”    
  
Catra snickered. “Jackpot babe. FIFTEEN missed calls from Sparkles. SEVEN from Scorpia and like...five? Five. From arrow boy.” 

Adora wanted to laugh, but she knew it was serious. So she only snickered. “So what we’re gonna do?”   
  
Catra stroked Adora’s hair. “Do you want to let them know that you’re alive and that I didn’t kidnap you, or something stupid like that?”    
  
Adora laughs. “Alright, let’s call Glimmer then.”    
  
Catra starts to call Glimmer. The call was picked up surprisingly quick, even for Catra. 

“Catra! Where’s Adora?!”    
  
Catra laughs. “Relax Sparkles! Adora’s fine.”    
  
“Relax?! How can I relax if we don’t kn- wait are you naked?!” Glimmer blushes in embarrassment, just simply imagining Catra under those sheets.   
  
Catra sticks her tongue playfully at her. “Are you jealous, Sparkles? Oh, and say hi Adora.”    
  
Adora squeaks as Catra turns the intercom over to her. Adora smiles nervously and waves, covering herself with the sheet. “Oh um, hi Glimmer!”    
  
“Oh hey Adora, nice to see you’re alive, safe and relatively sound. It would have been nice to let us know you ditched us to get laid.” Glimmer replied in a deadpanned tone.

“Aww, is Sparkles jealous? You could have played with us if you stayed for dessert.”    
  
Adora squeaks again, her face a deep red, “Catra!”    
  
Glimmer was seething. Catra laughed and nuzzles Adora’s cheek. She looks directly at Glimmer, watching every reaction of her anger and arousal. Adora was just in it for the ride, despite the embarrassment which bubbled within her. “Or did you just like to watch?” Catra asked Glimmer teasingly. Glimmer groaned loudly as she watched Catra and Adora kiss. Catra’s purrs was just as obnoxious as Glimmer thought seeing them kiss was, which was a undeniably large.   
  
“I hate gay people so much.” She mumbled in annoyance. “When am I going to be expecting Adora back?”    
  
“Oh I think my girlfriend Adora is due for a vacation.” Catra began proudly, giving off a sultry purr as her fingers from the hand around Adora waved goodbye. Adora looked surprised at Catra. 

“Wait did you just call me your girlfriend?!” Adora asked in shock.    
  
Catra decided to ignore Adora. “I’ll give her back in a few days, give or take. We have a lot of...catching up to do.” She blows a raspberry at Glimmer. “So yeah, bye Sparkles. Maybe we’ll play together next time.”    
  
“Catra we’re not done he-” Catra cuts off the call. She gazes over at Adora who’s still in shock. 

“Did you just call me your girlfriend?!” Adora asks again in shock.    
  
“Yeah, you got a problem with it?” Catra raises a brow at her. Adora’s face went red, her mouth open with shock, her lips quivering. Catra laughed at her. “You’re such an idiot, Adora.”    
  
Maybe Adora realized that she in fact  _ was  _ an idiot, because of course why would she have almost public sex with her best friend? That was normal, right? Having sex with your best friend? Thinking about how hot she looks in a suit? How cute her laugh is? That was normal, right?    
  
Only women who have crushes on their best friends, who is also a woman, think that’s normal. Adora blinked in surprise. Catra just stared at her, her eyes half lidded. Catra waited for Adora to speak, but then decided to kiss her instead.    
  
“Hey, Etheria to Adora.”   
  


Adora finally broke her train of thought. “Y-yeah?”    
  
“I love you.”    
  
There it was. That was it. The final confirmation that Adora didn’t know she needed. Her heart swelled so much it might as well explode. Her face cracked into that signature love filled smile. Adora laughed, and nuzzled her head into Catra’s chest. Catra was a bit surprised by her reaction, but when Adora leaned up to kiss her she suddenly realized that the blonde was overwhelmed. 

  
“I love you too, Catra.”    
  
The two decided to retire for the night. Catra would have to explain to well...everyone, in the morning that it was fine. Catra was sure Glimmer would do it either way. For now, all Catra wanted to do was spend time with Adora and enjoy the domestic pleasantries she had dreamed of with her. Or well...as domestic as they could get.    
  
The next morning, the two had decided to not pick up any calls and ignore any chance of being tracked or seen. They explored the Fright Zone like old times, but this time finding how different their old hang outs looked with all of the vegetation which grew over the Fright Zone.    
  
It was like that for a few days. It was spent exploring Etheria as much as they could. Far longer than anyone had wished for it to be. Once they were done, the both of them had returned to their duties.    
  
This time, they worked together.    
  
“So hey um….when you said Glimmer could join us...did you really mean it?” 


End file.
